


Oh, Papi.

by DesahogoWriten



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Auctions, Bondage, Bullying, Crossdressing, Cumdump, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten
Summary: Nadie era digno, solo él es digno de todo de mi esplendor.Solo a él le pertenezco





	1. Los monstruos de un niño abusado.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones  
> +Hay múltiples violaciones, humillaciones, golpes y desgracias hacia Peter ninguna de parte de Tony.  
> +Los personajes no son mios son totalmente de Stan Lee.  
> +La historia tiene todos los derechos reservados, pero por obviedad sus protagonistas no son creados por mí sólo el curso de la historia me pertenece  
> \+ Si quieren adaptar primero pidan permiso y den créditos en la adaptación.  
> \+ Los amo 

**Peter Parker.**

¿Qué significa ser El Papi?

No es tan fácil. Se necesita demasiado para serlo, ¿Que por qué? Pues es sencillo, he tenido tantos traumas, sombras y monstruos dentro de mi sistema que debes saberlos manejar. ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres tan especial como para ser el dueño de todo mi oscuro interior? Relativamente lo entendería de alguien que sepa lidiar sobre esto pero alguien como tú, un pobre niño de papá que perdió a un familiar por sus propias estupideces, por ser un pobre intento de villano, por favor si tan solo mirarte hace querer vomitar sobre el nombre Osborn 

Mi risa inundaba la sala al ver aquel joven arrodillarse con un reloj Rolex y un perfume Channel, el pobre chico bajo la mirada por la humillación. Observe los ojos llenos de esperanza y negué con lastima por él, ¿Quién le manda enamorarse de los monstruos de un niño que fue abusado desde lo doce años? No he encontrado a alguien que pueda soportar todo trauma que mi corazón carga aunque aun tengo la esperanza de hallarlo.

\- Lo siento Harry, no eres el indicado.- Intente ponerlo de pie para detener su pobre humillación en medio de la facultad. 

\- Dame una oportunidad, ¡Por favor! - Negué.

\- No puedo darte algo que no tengo.

_Corazón._

Lamento decepcionarte Harry pero a lo  _único a lo que me rendiré_  es ante el placer de mi cuerpo en _llamas_ siendo _embestido duramente._  ¿Por qué? Porque desde niño fui  _adiestrado_  para ello, ser una  _maquina sexual_ , sin  _sentimientos._

Exasperado, dí media vuelta y sonreí arrogante por la facultad de ciencias.

Nadie es digno, solo él es digno de  _todo de mi_ esplendor.

_ Solo a él le pertenezco. _


	2. La primera vez.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon no tardo en resentirse conmigo y el interés de sus padres por hacerme sonreír descuidandolo a él. No culpo a Brandon por su decisión, no culpo a Brandon por haber entrado ese día a mi habitación mientras sus padres disfrutaban de su sueño, no culpo a Brandon por desgarrar mi ropa a mis tan cortos trece años de edad, no culpo a Brandon por violar el espacio de separación que hay en mi boca, no culpo a Brandon por meter su mano entre mi bóxer y tocarme de una forma llena de odio y morbo. No culpo al chico porque nadie me invito a interrumpir su vida, a destrozar toda la confianza que había entre él y sus padres.

**Peter Parker.**  
  
Adoptado.

 

Era una jodida palabra, pero solo la pronuncio y quiero vomitar. Tan solo recordar como May muere en mis brazos luego de que ella se toma miles de pastillas dándole una sobredosis de aquella droga para los nervios, tío Ben murió en manos de un bandido al ser disparado por no entregar el auto.  
  


Esto apesta.

 

\- Peter, dormirás junto a Brandon en lo que tu habitación es condicionada. 

 

La mirada de aquel hombre era llena de lastima y compasión, eso hizo que mi estomago diera un vuelco y tuviera ganas de vomitar una vez más. Mi interior me pedía que saliera de ahí, que nada de ese lugar me llevaría nada bueno pero aún así lo hice; mi terco y deprimido pasado había decidido por mi cuenta.   
  


Sin darme cuenta el tiempo paso, la familia intentaba incluirme pero simplemente extrañaba aquellas tardes llenas de tiramisú con la tía May. Me recargaba en la mesa con mi codo, mi cabeza apoyada en mi mano, al mismo tiempo con la mano derecha enredaba el Espagueti con el tenedor. Otra vez había dejado más de la mitad de mi plato, me disculpe con la que intentaba suplantar a mi tía y el señor que cada vez me daba mala espina. Mi habitación ya estaba condicionada pero no tenía seguro por mis lapsos de depresión, la psicóloga dice que aún no estoy preparado para la privacidad.  
  
\- Con permiso. Iré a hacer mis deberes. Buenas noches.  
  


Mencione lo más respetuoso y agradecido posible, siempre intentaba poner de mi, intentaba que las cosas marcharan hacia el futuro. Cuando la tía May murió pude sentir en mi corazón que las cosas jamás iban a ser normales en mi vida, tendría que llevar día a día el sufrimiento de su muerte y a pesar de que alguien más intentará hacerme sonreír, nadie tenía ese poder sobre mí. 

\- Descansa, pequeño.  
  


La voz ronca, espesa y cansada de un adulto resonó por toda mi cabeza haciéndola zumbar. Subí las escaleras lenta y pesadamente pues no tenía otra razón por apresurar las cosas, no tenía porque sonreír al mundo, no tenía porque mostrar lo que no sentía, mostraría lo roto que me siento, no tenía caso ocultar como esto me destrozaba, no tenía caso ocultarlo si mi rostro pálido grisáceo demostraba como me perjudicaba, como las ojeras y horas de insomnio se apoderaron de mi cuerpo, como la falta de comida estaba reflejada en mis costillas y en lo hundida que estaba mi cara, como mi cabello perdía fuerza y se caía más seguido.   
  
Retire mi uniforme, porque sí, iba a la mejor escuela de ciencias de toda la zona. Me motivaban a seguir mi vida, no culpaba al señor y señora Daimons por lo que me sucedió, no los culpo por no querer avanzar, no los culpo por intentar mostrarme lo que significaba una familia y sobre todo no los culpo por intentar mostrarme que la gente tiene corazón. Al menos por un tiempo.  
  
Brandon no tardo en resentirse conmigo y el interés de sus padres por hacerme sonreír descuidandolo a él. No culpo a Brandon por su decisión, no culpo a Brandon por haber entrado ese día a mi habitación mientras sus padres disfrutaban de su sueño, no culpo a Brandon por desgarrar mi ropa a mis tan cortos trece años de edad, no culpo a Brandon por violar el espacio de separación que hay en mi boca, no culpo a Brandon por meter su mano entre mi bóxer y tocarme de una forma llena de odio y morbo. No culpo al chico porque nadie me invito a interrumpir su vida, a destrozar toda la confianza que había entre él y sus padres.   
  
\- Cállate, maldita sea.  
  


Eso hice, mordí la almohada. No emití un sonido fuerte, no emití un sonido de ayuda al momento de sentir ese dolor desgarrador entre mis piernas, no imploré porque me salvaran, no llamé a nadie cuando lo necesite, no hice algo a tiempo... al momento que sentí escurrir las primeras gotas de sangre de mi entrada hacia abajo de mis piernas. No lloré frente a él y su satisfactoria corrida dentro de mi interior, salió como si nada, yo solo me enrollé en las sabanas y terminé por llorar. Implorando que si había un Dios me ayudará con todo mi sufrimiento, que acabará conmigo antes de que las cosas resulten peor.  
  
\- Alguien ayúdeme, por favor.

 

 


	3. El cuidado, el más desolador.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién es Amanda? Amanda Daimons. La mujer que intento siempre remplazar a May. Ese día era tarde agosto en el que cumplía mis quince años de edad, la señora Daimons paró por un pastel para mi cumpleaños. Yo empezaba en apreciar a aquella figura materna o al menos lo que ella intentaba mostrar pero una vez la vida me golpeó en la cara.
> 
> No puedes amar a nadie. Es peligroso. Desolador

**Peter Parker.**

_Desolador_.

Podía sentir el ambiente de esa forma, Amanda había muerto en un accidente.  
  


¿Quién es Amanda? Amanda Daimons. La mujer que intento siempre remplazar a May. Ese día era tarde agosto en el que cumplía mis quince años de edad, la señora Daimons paró por un pastel para mi cumpleaños. Yo empezaba en apreciar a aquella figura materna o al menos lo que ella intentaba mostrar pero una vez la vida me golpeó en la cara.  
  
 _No puedes amar_  a nadie. Es  _peligroso_.  _Desolador_.

 

La penumbra oscurecía toda esquina de esa casa, ¿Brandon me había dejado esa noche por la paz? ¿Qué si solo lo hizo una vez? Claro que no, me siguió, me busco, me amarro, me golpeo, me destruyo como si su vida dependiera de ello, me humillo públicamente en la preparatoria. "No eres mi hermano, no te creas la gran cosa Parker." No lo hago, repetía. Nunca lo he hecho, siempre he sabido que el que sobra en esta familia soy yo, no pertenezco a este lugar y nunca lo haré, solo son una bola de presuntuosos que solo buscaban ganar mi atención para jugar con mi mente, con mi alma, con mi ya destruido corazón.

Si amas,  _sufrirás_.  
  


Como todos los días, Alan Daimons se encerraba en su estudio a escribir sus historias locas y dejar de ver la realidad en la que vivían, en la que ya habían enterrado a su amada y bella Amanda, en el presente en el que su hijo Brandon lo necesitaba más que nunca. ¿Qué si me preocupo de ese violador andante? Claro que sí, después de todo yo me metí a su casa y destruí todo tipo del avance de su futuro y tiempo. Yo soy el culpable de la muerte de Amanda, acepto mi culpa rotundamente por el hecho de que si yo no hubiera estado en esta casa ella jamás hubiera ido por ese pastel para festejar si décimo quinto cumpleaños.  
  


\- Alan, si me ocupas para algo estaré en mi alcoba.  
  
Hace tiempo el señor Daimons había aceptado que yo no lo iba a llamar Padre, Papá o ninguna palabra parecida a ello así que me hizo limitarme a decirle Alan. Me obligué a mi mismo a ducharme, prepararme a lo que venía, no resultar lastimado, había aprendido a prepararme para recibir todo su odio de una forma errónea, estar preparado para la violación. Como era costumbre en el chico de dieciocho años de edad me lastimo como siempre lo hace, me amarro, me tapo la boca, me azoto, hizo que mi sufrimiento se alargara más tiempo de lo que se acostumbra corriéndose hasta el cansancio. Solo aprendí a perseverar pero jamás aprendí a recibir más de ello.  
  
Otra historia, otro dolor, otra decepción de la vida.   
  


\- Perdóname.  
  
Sollozó el hombre que se adentro a mi habitación así como su hijo lo hizo. Retiró mi ropa y observo mi lastimado cuerpo, reaccionó pero no de la forma adecuada, tal vez no para mí. Tomó mi cuerpo con sumo cuidado, limpio lo que su hijo ensució. Fue cuidadoso al prepararme correctamente y no de la forma obligada que fue parte de mi auto aprendizaje, pudo hacerme sentir con una mano lo que nadie me hizo sentir. Sus dedos eran tan sensibles pero a la vez me lastimaban, su cuchillo de carne me penetraba el cuerpo haciendo que me sintiera tan bien pero tan asco de mí mismo. Como me tomaba con fuerza pero con suavidad, me entregué al deseo pero a la repugnancia de mi ser. Si antes era desagradable ahora era tan...  
  


 _Desolador_.  
  


La palabra explicaba lo que era vivir en ese  _infierno_.

Pero como todo lo demás al amanecer ninguno de los tres mencionó nada y tuve que partir a la escuela. Otro maldito infierno. Otra maldita cárcel y todo por ser la humillación del capitán del equipo de Lacrosse, Brandon.


	4. Cumdump.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Si le gusta con el marcador, le doy lo que quiera.
> 
> Si tan solo supieras Ethan que a quien te coges es a quien prometiste proteger, a tu mejor amigo. Si, yo e Ethan somos muy cercanos pero no pasamos de simples amigos y no me importaba si podía apreciar como entregaba su esfuerzo en aquellos libros de ciencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cumdump: Hoyo para correrse, herramienta o cosa para eyacular.

**Peter Parker.**  
  
¿Alguien sabe lo que es un  _Cumdump_?

Yo lo descubrí de la forma más repugnante posible, una vez más Brandon se encargó de humillarme. Hace días que no lo hacía y supongo que me acostumbre a ser feliz pero eso fue destruido cuando me robo mi ropa en las duchas, puso un uniforme de colegiala en su lugar junto a una nota.

" _Ponte esto idiota o creeme que habrá algo peor esperandote en casa._ "

Sabía que era mi hermanastro, sabía que el chico no mentía, también sabía que apesar de que por miedo no lo desobedeciera no me estaba obligando, sabía que algo en mi interior me pedía esto. Lo necesitaba. Pero otra parte hacia que reflexionara lo que iba a hacer.

¿Mencione que la preparatoria era solo para varones?

Me puse la falda a cuadros a penas tapandome los gordos glúteos que eran mi perdición, una diadema que me peinaba mi largo cabello hacia atrás, la camisa de botones blanca que remarcaba mis pezones rosados, las medias hasta cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla que hacían ver mi cuerpo de una forma lasciva para acabar unos zapatos escolares de niña.

_¿Acaso soy una chica?_

Me pregunté y negué al momento. Salí de los vestidores, error. Brandon me esperaba fuera de los vestidores para burlarse y pegar un azote frente a todo el equipo de Lacrosse. Todos me tomaron y me metieron en el hoyo que había en la pared de un salón abandonado por la directiva, dejando mitad de mi cuerpo afuera en la naturaleza y la parte posterior dentro del salón, puedo apostar que estuve dos clases ahí atascado cuando sentí unas manos suaves pero toscas apretarme el trasero, tocarme los testículos a deseos, tocando las panties abajo de la falda que cargaba, algo en mi se revolvió y vomite. Mire hacia abajo y mire un balde de fierro, Brandon al menos era piadoso o no quería tener rastros de su maldita culpa.

\- Wow que suave culo. Parece el de una chica.

Menciono la voz varonil de un chico que podía reconocer en toda la escuela, el chico que me gustaba, Ethan. El es miembro del club de Tenis, trague saliva, se escuchaban otras voces irreconocibles para mis oídos.

 _Mierda_.

Se habian deshecho de mi ropa interior dejando expuesto mi trasero gordo y desagradable para mi vista. Pero atractivo y lascivo para otros. Sentí una lengua vagar por estos, mordiéndolos, chupandolos, yendo a mis testículos para absorberlos, me hicieron gemir.

¿Saben que es lo peor?

No me desagrado, me hicieron temblar sus manos, me hicieron sentir cosas.

\- Si le gusta con el marcador, le doy lo que quiera.

Si tan solo supieras Ethan que a quien te coges es a quien prometiste proteger, a tu mejor amigo. Si, yo e Ethan somos muy cercanos pero no pasamos de simples amigos y no me importaba si podía apreciar como entregaba su esfuerzo en aquellos libros de ciencias.

Su lengua volvió al centro introduciendose en mi ya limpia entrada, mi pecho jadeo, mis piernas temblaron y se pusieron de puntas en el piso y me estiré de la excitación. La sacó pero a cambio de esto introdujo un plástico, es el plumón. Pude imaginar que al ver la simples de poder meter el marcador hasta dentro con facilidad supuso que era una perra entrega culo. Por favor, Ethan no pienses que soy de esa forma, no lo hagas. Al ser penetrado por esa ágil mano controlando el plumón no pude evitar correrme y disfrutar la experiencia pero... Al final siempre terminaba odiando mi cuerpo lleno de curvas que no deberían estar ahí.

\- Joder, se corrió. Que puta.

Sollocé en silencio, esas palabras destruyeron mi consciencia y perseverancia en un dos por tres. Sentías sus grandes manos en mis caderas y una sensación de contacto en mi entrada con otra piel humana, su miembro. Sentí como de golpe me penetro, como sin importarle me jodió y no me desagradaba era lo que más me dio asco, que lo disfrutaba, que me encantaba como Ethan me violaba sin saberlo, pero aun así me corrí en sus brazos y vomite en el balde una vez más. La sensible piel caliente por la recién cogida se estremeció al sentir el plumón realizar una acción que por ahora no veía. Brandon al final de clases volvió, lo saco y le aventó la ropa en la cara con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

\- ¿Sentiste como te desgarro tu preciado Ethan? Así me sentí cuando mi madre murió a causa de tí.

\- Perdón.

Mi cabeza gacha, mi encorvada espalda, mi cuerpo temblando, estaba realmente arrepentido. ¿Por qué me arrepiento? Por haber nacido. Sino hubiera nacido la vida de Brandon hubiera seguido su curso pero no paso y arruine su vida

Al volver a casa me duche e intente sacar el tinte del plumón pero al parecer era permanente y seguía notandose, haga lo que haga, talle lo que talle esa vergüenza no se irá, esas nauseas tampoco.

Ese asco de sí mismo.

" _Ha utilizado 5 veces. Pervertido hoyo para correrse._ "

Una vez más lamente haber nacido para sufrir de esta forma. Sollocé una vez en silencio y agradecí a Odín que el Sr. Daimons no fuera por su comisión de todos los días por que no creí que lo pudiera soportar.

Pues solo era un Cumdump.  
  



	5. Mascota.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El amo tomo mis caderas, con mis debiles brazos lo rodee de los hombros, ronronee mientras lo besaba con fuerza y necesidad. Hace tiempo que el amo no me tocaba, me sentía solo. No sé en que fecha estamos, no se si ya paso de los dieciséis pero algo tengo claro quiero hacer feliz al amo.

**Peter Parker.  
**  
¿Acaso debía ser agradecido? ¿Acaso debía agradecer a la vida por sacarme del infierno de la familia Daimons? ¿Acaso debía agradecer a Odín por permitirme la salvación? ¿Acaso debía agradecer a aquel hombre que me tapo la boca, me amarro y me llevo a su casa como un animal? ¿Debo ser agradecido por ser su mascota?

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Manhattan, Brandon de nuevo me dejo a la deriva, no me llevo a casa como el señor Alan le había acatado y me hizo volver a pie a la mansión en la que habitaban. Pude oler el aroma de la libertad por unos minutos que esperaba que fueran eternos pero realmente ¿Qué podías esperar luego de toda la humillación?

Las grandes manos con un pañuelo atacaron su nariz y boca, forcejeo, pataleo, golpeo, gimió de dolor y desesperación pues el liquido hacia su trabajo desmayandolo en un lapso de siete minutos.

Cuando desperto, se hallaba rodeado de un matiz viejo y sucio gris, un anciano de unos sesenta años estaba sonriendole como si fuera un animal que necesitaba ser adoptado.

Pude sentir sus manos arrancarme la cara vestimenta de la preparatoria, dejando ver mis pezones rosados e hinchados de tanto uso, este sonrio de lado y sin más se apodero de ellos. Con sus manos bajo mis pantalones y manoseo lo que obviamente ya no tenía pureza. Su lengua bajo desde los pezones hasta mi abdomen, luego mi ombligo, pelvis, muslos en lo interno y externo dio unas pequeñas mordidas en esa area, luego sse encargo de chupar mi miembro, mi entrada, practicamente tomo todo de mi cuerpo y se lo permití. ¿Para qué protegía algo que ya estaba completamente roto?

Su corazon ya  _no existía_ , esta jodido, estaba  _roto_.

El hombre mayor me penetró con fuerza, no importaba ya de todas formas, no importa cuanto luche por querer sonreír o ser feliz, mi mente recordaba lo malo que era intentar serlo pues la vida lo activaba y le señalaba que era peligroso intentar ser feliz, sonreír y ser un buen chico.

\- Gatito...

El ronco gemido del mayor me hizo saber que pronto terminaría, no mi guerra, sino una batalla más.

Con el tiempo me volví obediente y manso, me amarraba al tubo de a cocina dejando una colcha para que durmiera, me dejo una caja de arena y deliciosa comida en el plato. Al trayecto de esto me pregunté: ¿Cómo puedo ser una mejor mascota?

Mi mente estaba fallando ante la realidad, el amo me desamarró, intente escapar y fui castigado. Lo merecía, traicione al amo, quise huir de la mano que el me tendió, debo ser agradecido y complacerlo. Como ya estaba acostumbrado camine de a cuatro y subí al sillón en el que molesto mirándome solo pude tirar la mejor cara de gato regañado. El sonrió y me abrazó, me sentí tan bien como hace tiempo no me sentía.

\- Meow.

Ronronee, el me beso, devolví el beso. ¿En qué me estaba convirtiendo? ¿Era una chica? ¿Era un gato? ¿Era un Cumdump? ¿Qué carajos soy?

El amo tomo mis caderas, con mis debiles brazos lo rodee de los hombros, ronronee mientras lo besaba con fuerza y necesidad. Hace tiempo que el amo no me tocaba, me sentía solo. No sé en que fecha estamos, no se si ya paso de los dieciséis pero algo tengo claro quiero hacer feliz al amo.

Él con sutileza se bajo sus pantalones de casa, puso dos dedos en mi boca y los chupe como las paletas que aveces me consentía y me otorgaba como buena mascota ganaba su premio. Esos mismos dedos entraron a mi cuerpo y jadee complacido.

¿En qué momento era vital ser jodido de esta forma? No lo sé. El amo introdujo bruscamente los dedos hacia mi próstata y yo maullé alto, gemí luego más algo cuando me corrí. No me sentía mal, me sentía feliz de que el amo ya no estuviera enojado conmigo por intentar escapar de sus bondadosas manos.

Tomo mis caderas y me acomodo sobre su miembro y así me sentara sobre él, después del tiempo de celibato obligado que me hizo pasar el amo sentirme tam lleno provocaba una sonrisa en mis labios, la fuerza contra mi vientre hacia que mi cuerpo reaccionará complacido.

\- Gatito bueno, gatito quiere azotes.

Sentía como dentro de mi se hinchaba, se corrió dentro de mi mientras azotaba mi trasero. Se siente tan bien que asentí ante sus proclamaciones cayendo exhausto en sus brazos. Me dio de su leche que me llena, me dio de su amor que me reconforta, me siento feliz de satisfacer al amo. Su calor se alejo y replique, hubo gritos y un tiroteo, me tomaron en brazos y forcejee. Me querían alejar de mi amo. No quiero, quiero quedarme con él, yo... Reaccioné a la realidad.

\- Tranquilo Peter, te tenemos.

Lo rescataron de su prisión personal.

Ser una jodida  _mascota_.

Una  _escoria_.


	6. Subasta. Salvación.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fui lanzado al escenario con los ojos vendados, temblé de miedo, no veía, no podía moverme, no podía escuchar con claridad.
> 
> \- Él es una belleza, se llama Peter. Tiene 16, me contaron que su coeficiente intelectual es de 250 y su actividad sexual es de 300.
> 
> El ruido de los gritos emocionados le hizo que las náuseas volvieran a su sistema, hace tiempo que no se sentía de esa forma.

**Peter Parker.**

Peter Benjamín Parker. Peter Puta Parker. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre estos nombres?

Los judiciales lo rescataron, pero ese día también el orfanato donde lo dejaron y lo alistaron de nuevo a la lista de el sistema. ¿Qué sistema? Diran ustedes. El sistema se basa en que los niños huérfanos vivan en casas de familias que quieren darles apoyo a ciertos chicos que no tuvieron la misma suerte que todos. Como cuando de intercambio una familia te ayuda con el hospedaje y comida, así es pero sin la diversión. Ya que siempre te agarraran odio sus respectivos hijos.

Pero lo curioso es que eso ya no me paso, sino que la "familia" que me recibió no era una familia sino una empresa con trata de personas, es decir, subastan personas para enriquecer sus bolsillos. ¿Qué carajos había hecho en su vida pasada para ser merecedor de todo esto?

La espera era larga, estaba desnudo una vez más. Amarrado con una soga de pies, manos y tapado de a boca con una tela en medio de sus labios, era un jodido esclavo apunto de ser azotado por su amo.  _Extraño a mi amo..._ Negó ante el lavado cerebral que ese viejo le hizo, lo hizo pensar como un animal necesitado de ser amado, necesitado de amor si, pero jamás necesitado de ser jodido de las miles de veces que lo hizo. ¿Sabe en que año vive? Si, 2016. Tengo 16 y medio años de edad, ahora se encuentra en Malibú. Maldita mierda.

Fui lanzado al escenario con los ojos vendados, temblé de miedo, no veía, no podía moverme, no podía escuchar con claridad.

\- Él es una belleza, se llama Peter. Tiene 16, me contaron que su coeficiente intelectual es de 250 y su actividad sexual es de 300.

El ruido de los gritos emocionados le hizo que las náuseas volvieran a su sistema, hace tiempo que no se sentía de esa forma.

"50 mil."

El primer hombre hablo.

\- ¿Quién da más?

La voz cercana a mí volvió a a hablar.

" Un millón. "

Una voz grave, ronca, cálida hizo que mi cuerpo se removiera, sentí en mi interior que tenía que seguir esa voz, esa voz me mantendría a salvo.

" 2 millones. "

Paré en seco por el silencio en la sala, al parecer el anterior comprador aún no hablaba. Me senté sobre mis talones, decepcionado. Pero... La vida me sorprendió consintiendome después de estos años de tolerancia ante los maltratos.

"10 millones de dólares."

Todos en la sala callaron ante la voz que mi estomago revoloteaba de felicidad, aun no veía su rostro pero algo sabía y era que esa voz ya no lo abandonaría.

\- ¡Diez millones a la una!

Empecé a removerme con ansiedad.

\- ¡Diez millones a las dos!

Forcejee la tela que estaba en mis muñecas pero logre solo lastimarme más mi abollado cuerpo.

\- ¡Venta para Industrias Stark!

Mierda, ¿Acasi dijo Stark? Unos brazos me rodean de la cintura y me cargan. Las vendas fueron retiradas y solo mire los cabellos y ojos castaños, un sonrojo aparecío en mis mejillas, era tan atractivo como lo había visto en revistas, pase mis brazos por sus hombros y escondí mi cabeza en su cuello aspirando su olor.

\- Me  _perteneces_ , Peter.

Asentí, mi cuerpo no se negaría ante esa presencia jamás. No me cansaría de oler esa fragancia, lo acabo de descubrir. Ahora me tocaba que mi suerte estuviera de mi lado, de la buena.

Por que esta subasta fue su  _salvación_.


	7. Propiedad de Papi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El cuerpo del mayor se acerco con unos pasos, sentí el frío cuero rodear mi cuello, tenía un collar puesto. Alce mi mirada hacia el mayor desconcertado, mire hacia la placa que me había puesto.

**Peter Parker.**

Al llegar al lugar, el calor que me rodeaba me término por despertar somnoliento, despues de tanto tiempo y gracias al aroma adormecedor del perfume del mayor pude dormir como casi no podía.

\- Bienvenido.

La voz ronca estaba frente a mi, alce la vista y pude lograr que mi consciencia reaccionara de que estaba en una grande habitación. Frente a mi estaba un hombre de alrededor de los 40's, sus manos en sus bolsillos mirandome fijamente a los ojos intetando decifrar algo, no sabía que exactamente pero si se que hay curiosidad en sus ojos. Incline mi cabeza por respeto, eso me enseño Alan.

\- G-gracias. Es un placer ser de su propiedad, amo.

El cuerpo del mayor se acerco con unos pasos, sentí el frío cuero rodear mi cuello, tenía un collar puesto. Alce mi mirada hacia el mayor desconcertado, mire hacia la placa que me había puesto.

"Propiedad de Papi."

\- No eres mi mascota, eres mi bebé.

Trague saliva, mis mejillas se sonrojaron, temblé. ¿Qué es este extraño sentimiento de felicidad?

\- Lamento la confusión, ¿Papi?

El mayor asintió, se acerco a mí y me abrazo como a un bebé, yo acepte el abrazo con una sonrisa. El mayor me controlaba sin saberlo, el mayor podía calmarme y no se como carajo lo logra, volverme de su propiedad de hacía feliz.

\- Tengo reglas.

Dijo después de un rato y asentí repetidas veces, el mayor me miro con ternura y beso mi frente. ¿Qué significa eso? Jamás tuve un beso en la frente.

\- Trato con estas simples reglas:

→Siempre decirme Papi, sin importar él lugar.

→La confianza y él respeto entre él Papi y la  _Bebé_.

→Siempre debes decir “Por favor” y “Gracias”.

→Mantenerte siempre limpio, al igual que tus juguetes.

→La hora de dormir es a las 11 pm, ni un minuto más a menos que yo indique lo contrario.

→No habrá malas palabras.

       •Primera ofensa: Una advertencia.

       •Segunda ofensa: Unas nalgadas.

       •Tercera ofensa: Él castigo lo elige Papi.

→Cuando salgamos:

       •Papi tiene que aprobar tu conjunto.

       •Debes tener un buen comportamiento.

        •Esperar hasta que Papi abra las puertas para ti.

         •Siempre sujetar la mano de Papi y permanecer cerca de mi.

          •No hacer una escena si Papi no te compra lo que quieres, “No” significa NO.

→Papi no soportará que hablen mal de su  _Bebé_.

→Respeta tu cuerpo. No autolesiones. Sin menospreciar. Por ejemplo: Decir “No soy bonito, no soy lo suficientemente bueno, todo es mi culpa...”

→Perteneces a Papi, a nadie más.

→Decirle la verdad a Papi. Acerca de tus sentimientos. No debes ocultarle nada.

→Si desobedeces o rompes alguna regla, Papi te dará un severo castigo.

Me sorprendí, escuche toda regla con detenimiento, mi corazon palpito. ¿Respeto? ¿Igualdad? ¿Se le permitía pedir cosas?

\- Y-yo...- Observé los labios de el mayor luego devolví la mirada a sus ojos.- Papi, ¿Podré pedir cosas? Jamás he sido caprichoso.

El mayor sonrió con ternura, despues de tantas reglas es lo único que se pregunta.

\- Claro, eres mi bebé tengo que consentirte.

Me lance a él en un abrazo, reaccioné nervioso pero en vez de un castigo recibí unos reconfortables brazos y un beso en mi mejilla. Me cargo, no supe a que lugar hasta que sentí el agua tocar mi piel, me metía a la ducha.

\- Debes estar aseado para salir.

Los nervios se acumularon en mi estomago.

\- N-no tengo ropa, Papi.

El mayor sonrió, se quito la ropa y se metió conmigo a la ducha.

\- FRIDAY, cariño. Pide un conjunto lindo para Peter.

"Si, señor."

Mis ojos y boca se abrieron de sorpresa, ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso era...?

\- Papi, ¿Esa es una Inteligencia Artificial?

Mis ojos desorbitados por la confusión e impresión hizo que Papi se riera un poco.

\- Al parecer si eres listo, si ella es FRIDAY. La modifique para que tenga sentimientos, es toda una leyenda en software.

Menciono con alta arrogancia, sonreí alegre. Me hizo un cumplido, piensa que soy inteligente. Baje mi mirada avergonzado pero feliz.

\- Papi es impresionante.

\- Y bebé es muy Hermoso.

Beso mi cuello de forma morbosa aunque esta vez ame la sensación completamente rindiendome a mis instintos primarios y a sus caricias.

\- Más... Papi.

Me convertí en la  _propiedad de_ _Papi_ _._


	8. Hermoso.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Bebé, te quiero.- Bese su cachete.- ¿No te molesta que te toque en verdad? ¿O solo lo dices para que no me enoje? Se honesto, Petit.
> 
> El menor se quitó el cinturón, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, se quedó en mi regazo y se escondió en mi cuello.
> 
> \- Papi, me gusta que me toques. Solo un ti pertenezco, mi collar me lo dice, mi corazón me lo dice, mi cuerpo me lo dice.
> 
> Mierda ... Mi moral esta luchando en este momento.

**Anthony Stark.**

_Hermoso_ .

¿A qué tipo de flujo de agua, atención, amor y compasión? Simplemente  _hermoso_ .

El menor tenía puesta una de mis camisas, un pantalón y unos zapatos. Todo le quedaba horriblemente grande pero hacía mucho tiempo, las cosas estaban puestas sobre esa piel blanca, tan pálida como la nieve que empezaba a bajar del cielo. 

\- ¿Papi? - La melodiosa voz de un ángel resonó en la habitación, sonreí.

\- Lo siento, vamos Bebé.

Lo tomo de los hombros, la planta un beso en la frente con cariño. Los dedos delicados de Peter tomandoon mi rostro, plantó un beso en mis labios, retrocedió un poco de sorpresa, el chico percibió algo erróneo disculpándose por su acción " _irrelevante_ ". Tal vez toda su vida fue un trato de forma ruda, cruel y desoladora.

\- No te disculpes, bebé. Me gusto.- Le devolví el beso de la misma forma. Ahora vamos a comprar las cosas bonitas como mereces.

Los ojos del chico se desorbitaron, se sonrojo y yo solo reí de la ternura. El chico es un bebé, mi bebé. Bajamos las escaleras, el chico miro todo a su alrededor con gran admiración, era adorable como se emocionaba por todo.

Bajando al estacionamiento, la puerta del automóvil, Peter y él feliz entro gustoso mirando el cuero del Mercedes. Rodee el auto, entre el lado del piloto y Pedro ya tenía el cinturón puesto, poco a poco el ambiente se fue a un silencio tranquilo, es de esos silencios que no son incómodos y se vuelven íntimos.

\- Peter. Cuéntame de ti.

Sentí como Peter se volvió tenso.

\- No me gustaría hablar hablar de  _ellos_ , papi.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿Ellos?

\- ¿Quienes son ellos, Bebé?

Una mano la tenía en el volante y otra en la pierna del chico dando un poco de apoyo moral, debo saber qué paso para saber qué evitar.

\- Ellos ... Me tocan cuando no quiero, me tratan como si no sintiera, me hacen sentir como una ... Chica.

La voz entrecortada del menor hizo que mi corazón se estrujara a niveles elevados, simplemente ¿Quien era un ser querido como Peter?

\- ¿Abusaron de ti, bebé? ¿No te gusta que te toquen así? Puedo evitarlo

Mi mandíbula se puso dura, intentaba controlarme de no investigarlos, matarlos, torturarlos.

\- Yo.- Mire de reojo su rostro, estaba apunto de llorar.- No me gusta que me toque, me hace sentir sucio.- Las primeras lágrimas brotan.- Pero ... Papi es dulce conmigo y me gusta que me toque el papi .

Esto no debería estarme excitando maldición. Estacione el auto, me bastante cinturón, lo abrace como si quisiera recibir todo su dolor para que no lo pase.

\- Bebé, te quiero.- Bese su cachete.- ¿No te molesta que te toque en verdad? ¿O solo lo dices para que no me enoje? Se honesto, Petit.

El menor se quitó el cinturón, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, se quedó en mi regazo y se escondió en mi cuello.

\- Papi, me gusta que me toques. Solo un ti pertenezco, mi collar me lo dice, mi corazón me lo dice, mi  _cuerpo_  me lo dice.

Mierda ... Mi moral esta luchando en este momento.

Me diran, ¿Cual moral? Acabas de comprar un un chico por millones de dólares. Él dijo que tú compró a los chicos para darles un lugar donde habitar, un hogar, una familia, pero Peter es diferente, quiero que yo le dé su familia, ser parte de su vida, no solo salvarlo también mantenerlo en mi órbita.

\- Cariño, ¿Quieres que te toque, Bebé?

Anthony Edward Stark es un jodido cursi con un niño de dieciséis años de edad, no es legal, para nada lo es. Peter se frotó sobre mi jadeando asintiendo.

\- Si, Papi.

Tocaron la ventana de mi automóvil, volteé y era un oficial de policía. Maldita sea, lo que me faltaba.

\- Bebé comportate un momento o alejaran a Papi de ti. No quieres eso, ¿Verdad?

El castaño nego con un puchero cercano al llanto, se sento adecuadamente, abrí la ventana.

\- ¿Si?

\- Esta estacionado en rojo.

Maldito color del demonio. Peter rió como un niño pequeño y lo mire divertido moviendo la cabeza.

Simplemente  _hermoso_ .


	9. Ropa Linda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camine por el centro comercial que parecía algo elegante, mire la diversidad de boutique's que llenaba el lugar, me encamine a ver una tienda que llamaba mi atención. Todo era de un hermoso color rosado, azul, amarillo, verde pastel, desde vestidos, pantalones de mezclilla, pantalones cortos. Mire con inseguridad lo que más me gusta, los zapatos, ropa tan linda y esponjosa.

**Peter Parker.**

\- Woaaaah

Camine por el centro comercial que parecía algo elegante, mire la diversidad de boutique's que llenaba el lugar, me encamine a ver una tienda que llamaba mi atención. Todo era de un hermoso color rosado, azul, amarillo, verde pastel, desde vestidos, pantalones de mezclilla, pantalones cortos. Mire con inseguridad lo que más me gusta, los zapatos, ropa tan linda y esponjosa.  
  
\- ¿Ocurre algo, Bebé? - Mordí mi labio inferior mirando alrededor, la gente nos miraba con ojos juzgadores.

 

\- No puedo pedir lo que me gusta.- El mayor me miro desconcertado, yo hice una mueca y me removí incomodo. Lo mire con la cara más amable posible.

 

-¿Por qué no? - Tomo mi hombro y me acaricio este, yo me estremecí, aun no me acostumbro a este tipo de acercamiento.  
  


\- Porque no soy una niña.- Baje la mirada avergonzado.- Me gustan lo hermosos que se miran los patoles, los pantalones cortos me gustan e incluso me gustan los tacones. Pero los chicos no deben ser bonitos, deben ser... guapos, no adorables.  
  


\- Eso no es verdad.- El suspiro de alivio del mayor me hizo dudar.- Claro que puedes usarlo si te gusta, aunque la sociedad te diga lo que te diga solo tu sabes quien eres.- Me abrazo contra su pecho y yo me escondí en el.  
  
\- Pero... ¿No importa si parezco una niña, Papi? - Lo rodee con mis brazos por la cintura.  
  


\- Uses lo que uses seras mi niño consentido. Solo que te harás más hermoso de lo que ya eres.  
  
Yo desorientado pero feliz entro a la primera Boutique que era una donde vendían vestidos de alta calidad, la mayoría de las cosas estaban hechas de seda y algodón al cien por ciento.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? - Una chica rubia más o menos de mi edad se acerca a mi con un semblante amable.

 

\- Ah... yo.- Tragué saliva avergonzado.  
  
\- Quiero los vestidos más lindos y adorables para mi pequeño aquí.- La mano de Papi se poso en mi hombro apoyandome, la chica sonrío maravillada. Yo solo pude sonrojarme.  
  
\- Eres valiente, pequeño.- Dijo la chica.- No muchos chicos como tu con buen gusto vienen.- Me guiño el ojo.- Tranquilo Señor Stark le daré el mejor servicio a su pequeño.  
  


La chica me dio señal que saliera, negué. Me veo ridículo.  
  


\- Petit, Papi quiere verte.- Me sonroje, lo dijo en público.  
  


\- Pero P-papi.- Renegué.- Me veo ridículo.  
  


\- Tu jamás te verás ridículo.- Menciono divertido.- Menos con tu cuerpo, ahora sal. Es una orden.- Mi piel se erizo y fruncí los labios saliendo. Tenía puesto un vestido de seda que me quedaba hasta las rodillas, la chica se había encargado de usar un poco de maquillaje sobre mí y conseguirme una peluca.  
  


\- Mierda...- Mencionó un Anthony muy extasiado.  
  


\- Me veo ridículo.  
  
\- Peter, hoy no te sales de mi habitación.  
  


Espera, ¿Qué? Los brazos de el mayor me cargaron como tipo novia cuando recién se casan.  
  


\- Espera Papi.- Me quejé.- La ropa.- Hice un puchero.- La quiero.- El mayor me miro complacido por mi forma tan caprichosa de pedirlo.  
  


\- Karen, ya sabes donde mandar la ropa cariño.  
  


La chica rubia asintió metiendo miles de vestidos en la caja color café. Papi solo me cargo hasta el auto y arrancó. ¿Cómo será Papi cuando me toque? ¿Será dulce? ¿Le importará no dañarme?  
  
Solo sé que me hace feliz saber que Papi le gusta que use  _ropa linda_.

 


	10. Estudio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Lo sé. Bueno, regresemos al hecho de ser su tutor legal, hacer que recupere esos años de educación perdida pues como dices que tiene un IQ muy alto no será difícil.- Supire aliviado, aunque demasiado tarde.- Pero la tía Pepper hará una cita doble con mi linda MJ, Peter, tú y yo. Quiero saber que no te aprovechas de él, no es que dude de ti pero vamos... eres un idiota.

**Anthony Stark.**

\- ¿A qué te refieres con qué Peter no ha estudiado? - La mirada que ya tanto conocía como la que me hizo pasar largas jaquecas, tanto dentro y fuera de nuestra pasada relación.  
\- Peter es un chico que sufrió bastante y...- La rubia me miro acusadora.-¿Qué?   
-  _Te gusta_.- Tosí levemente y ella sonrío arrogante.-  _No te interesaría tanto_  sino fuera así. El niño te gusta, Dios Tony no sabía que eras pederasta.  
\- No soy pederasta, ¿Bien? - Me frote la cara con mis manos.   
  
Pepper había entrado sin consulta a mi oficina en Stark Industries de nuevo por el caso del menor de edad que quiero tomar como tutor, quiero hacerme cargo de él y que nadie lo lastime. No de nuevo. Ya han pasado aproximadamente dos semanas desde que Peter esta en mi casa y fue un milagro que Pepper no se enterara hasta este momento, al parecer la gran cantidad gastada en la boutique le llamo la atención pero estaba demasiado ocupada como para tratar mis problemas.  
  


\- Ajá...- Exasperada rodó sus ojos, cruzo sus piernas, puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas mostrando el anillo reluciente.- Recuerdo bien que cuando le pedí matrimonio a _Michelle_  me reprendiste.  
  
\- No soy perfecto, Potts.  
  
Admito que fue mi error juzgar erróneamente a Pepper pero ¿Me pueden culpar? Siempre actúo como si todos estuvieran mal y ella era perfecta o bueno, hasta que Michelle Jones llegó a si vida y así supo lo que es que te arruinen tu perfecto plan de vida. Al principio dude de los sentimientos de la rubia ya que ella no se había mostrado atraída por su mismo sexo, jamás; si siendo su ex-prometido que no lo sabré yo.  
  


\- Eso lo se bien, Stark.- Sonrió de lado a lado.- También sé que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que en el momento que lo viste tus  _pantalones_  parecían más  _apretados._  
  
\- ¡Maldición Pepper! Haces que suene como un jodido pedófilo.- Protesté.- Sabes que yo voy a ese tipo de lugares a ayudar a los jóvenes que tuvieron mala suerte y así encontrarles un lugar adecuado.  
  


\- Lo sé. Bueno, regresemos al hecho de ser su tutor legal, hacer que recupere esos años de educación perdida pues como dices que tiene un IQ muy alto no será difícil.- Supire aliviado, aunque demasiado tarde.- Pero la tía Pepper hará una  _cita doble_  con mi linda  _MJ, Peter, tú y yo._  Quiero saber que no te aprovechas de él, no es que dude de ti pero vamos... eres un idiota.  
  
\- Gracias por el voto de Fé.- Mencioné con sarcasmo.- Supongo que bien, este viernes. así le decimos a MJ si puede ayudarlo con la complementación de inscripción en Midtown.   
  
La rubia asintió satisfecha retirándose del lugar, llevó unas cuantas horas lejos del chico y me estoy volviendo loco. Cuando fuimos de compras no pude evitar emocionarme, era tan hermoso con ese vestido blanco que hacia resaltar sus ojos y cabellos castaños de la forma más preciosa que había visto, como el maquillaje resaltó cada poro de su bella cara y  no terminaba por verse como una chica pues sus delicados hombros y fuerte mandíbula era un recordatorio para el mismo que es un chico y eso, era algo que valdría la pena.  
  
La vez que lo mira en ese deplorable lugar me dio unas increíbles ganas de matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera para llevarse al bello joven de la blanca piel, no me importo lo que seguramente haya pasado en su vieja vida pero de algo estaba seguro y era que le daría el mejor de los lujos para hacerlo sentir como en casa, con familia, con amor, con alguien al cual si le importa. Peter es un chico dulce a pesar de lo que todos digan, Peter puede tener sus etapas de renegar pero es normal después de haber pasado por algo tan horrible como la violación, lo peor es que no fue una vez y eso mancha a mi consciencia de ¿Por qué no estuve ahí? ¿Por qué no llegué antes a salvarlo de esos infelices? No importa ya por que a pesar de la tardanza llegué y ahora nadie lo alejará de mi, ni Peter mismo, el ya no tiene opción. Es mio y no dejare que nadie se atreva a tocarlo.

Ni yo me he atrevido a tocarlo, no quiero asustarlo de ninguna forma, no quiero que piense que solo lo quiero para eso y aunque el pequeño se había insinuado no quiero llegar a herirlo con mi estupidez, eso era algo que no me iba a permitir. Dañarlo. No me mal entiendan, realmente amo su cuerpo, es decir, es jodidamente perfecto, tan tonificado pero curveado y eso me volvía loco en las noches cuando se pegaba demasiado a mí, cuando me buscaba para protegerlo de aquellas terribles pesadillas, ahí es cuando le beso en la frente y lo abrazo con fuerza. ¿Cómo un chico de 16 me volvió tan vulnerable en tan poco tiempo?

\- Señor.- La voz de Friday resonó en la habitación.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa, linda? - Mi mirada estaba en los papeles frente de mí.  
  
\- El joven Parker pregunta por usted.  
  
\- Ponlo en línea cariño.  
  
"Conexión Estable."

Respire hondo, deje las hojas en la mesa y miré como la pantalla de la videollamada de extendía por la habitación.  
  
-  _Papi_.- Las mejillas del chico estaban rojas.

  
\- ¿Ocurre algo,  _Bebé_? - Dije confundido por su jadeante voz.  
  
\- Tío Rhody es malo, es muy rudo con mi entrenamiento.- Inflo sus preciosos cachetes y sus labios formaron un adorable puchero.  
  
\- El hace un favor para que sepas defenderte si alguien te molesta, cariño.- Me reí por lo infantil que podía ser.- Hable con una amiga sobre lo de tu estudio.  
  


\- ¿Estudiare? - La voz feliz del chico resonó por mis oídos.- ¡Gracias Papi!  
  


\- Sobre eso... ella y su prometida quieren conocerte.- Sonreí.- Se que te dije que en público también me llamarás así pero con ella es diferente, dime como gustes frente a ella.- El inclinó su cabeza confundido.  
  
\- Pero a mi me gusta llamarte así, Papi.

\- Eres una bola de adorabilidad cariño, sigue así y harás que Papi se sobrepase contigo.  
  
\- A mi no me molesta,  _Papi puede tocarme_.- El menor sonrió como nunca, de una manera sincera.- Después de todo soy de Papi y de  _nadie más_.  
  
Mierda...  
  


\- Supongo que hablaremos del tema en casa, _Petit_.

-  _Te amo_ , papi.- Se despide.  
  


\- Adiós, Bebé.  _Te amo más_.  
  
"Conexión interrumpida."  
  


Estoy al borde de la locura y me da miedo lastimarlo en el proceso.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_** Petit: Pequeño. ** _


	11. Eres mio, Peter.

**Peter Parker. Dos años después.**

Mire la hora en mi celular, Tony debe estar esperando que llegue a fuera hace quince minutos, el me va a castigar y llego antes que todo ... aunque bueno, eso no es tan malo como lo es el gusto de la gente. Me mordí el labio inferior contento mientras que corría rápidamente por los pasillos hacia afuera y lo había logrado de mi ser bravucón personal, Flash Thompson quien me esperaba en un pasillo antes de llegar afuera con la bola de sus matones, suspire al mirarlo, siempre cargaba esa sonrisa de niño rebelde que quería dar.

\- Hola, Parker. ¿A dónde con tanta prisa? - Me tomó la mano con la fuerza y me dio la vuelta al piso provocando la botella que tenía en las manos el jugo se cayera el cobre mi camisa favorita, yo la había regalado Tony la navidad pasada.- Digo no es como si tu padre estuviera esperando por tí en casa, ya sabes porque ... esta muerto.- Lo dice por ser el día del padre.

\- ¿Es en serio Flash? - Pregunté exasperado.- ¡Era mi favorita, maldición! ¡Esto cuesta más que ese pedazo de basura que tienes por auto! - Exploté.

\- Ya quisiste que esa baratija superara a mi  _Logan._ Mencionó la marca de su auto, rodé los ojos.

\- Solo déjame tranquilo.- Intente rejuntar mis cosas, pero esta vez mi mano provocando que yo soltara un gemido doloroso.

\- Es gracioso que intentes ir a un lugar en el que nadie espera, porque tus padres murieron, tus tíos murieron, simplemente te morirás solo como un perro, espera eso eres una perra. Pateo mi barbilla haciendo que me cayera hacia atrás. El moreno toma mi cabello y lo jalo hacia arriba.- Mi perra, solo vives por mí en esta escuela, soy el Rey.

\- De los idiotas será.- Me burle escupiendo su rostro. El bravucón alzó su mano para golpearme y cerré mis ojos. Hubo silencio por un momento pero no golpes.

\- Tu mocoso, suelta a mi  _bebé._ La voz profunda del alcalde me hizo estremecer, estaba furiosa aunque no estoy segura de sí misma, cuando mi cuerpo cayó al piso y abrí los ojos pude divisar que se había quedado solo y sus amigos se había ido de ahí.- ¿Estas bien,  _bebé_ ? - Tomó mi rostro preocupada, mirando mi rostro que tenía una herida.

\- S-si  _papi_ , no me duele.- Me sonroje, abracé su grande cuerpo reconfortando mi alma un momento. Luego me separó y quise respondió pero este me protegió de espaldas.

\- Nombre.- Furioso miraba El flash que estaba mirando la escena algo confundido.- Dime tu nombre completo. ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién crees para decir que Peter es tuyo animal?

\- Flash Thompson.- Pronunció en un susurro apenas audible.- S-señor, le juró que no era lo que c-cree ..

\- Dile a tu padre que la demanda estará en su puerta mañana por la mañana. No debiste tocar lo que yo soy. La voz fría del alcalde hizo que me estremeciera. Flash chilló corriendo a su casa porque las clases habían cesado, me puse de pie con la ayuda del alcalde. Lamento no haber recibido antes,  _Bebé.-_ Sonreí tímido.

\- No importa, aunque mi camiseta quedo arruinada. Infla mis cachetes tal cual como niño de cinco años. Era mi favorita. Hice un puchero triste, era algo que me pasaba con él, me ponía infantil, tímido e incluso necesitado de amor Me abrace a él y toma tu cintura feliz. Hemos podido mostrar nuestra relación al público desde hace unos meses atrás que cumplió mi mayoría de edad.

\- Tranquilo, bebé. Compraremos más ropa linda.- Tomó mi mano y me pegué a su brazo sonriendo.

\- Pero fue mi cena, fue la primera que me regala.- Suspiro triste.- " _Soy el nene caprichoso que ama a papi_ ".

El alcalde abrió la puerta del auto, me envió y me puse el cinturón en lo que cerró con cuidado a mi lado de la puerta. Rodeo el auto con ese porte que tanto me marea, respire profundo, el auto estaba impregnado del olor de Tony y me hizo estremecer, en una de esas ocasiones me dio su chaqueta, pude oler su aroma toda la noche, tocando mi cuerpo de maneras maravillosas. Tony entro al auto, se puso el cinturón, se estiro besando mis labios y prendió el auto con una sonrisa, yo suspiro como un bobo enamorado, hace dos años que vivía con Papi y siempre era tan dulce conmigo, simplemente lo amo mucho.

\- Bebé.- Me llamó.

\- ¿Si, Papi? - Lo mire a los ojos. El puso una mano en mi muslo.

\- Eres mío, Peter.- Su voz era gruesa y lucía molesto. Yo soy el que me gusta como apretaba su mano sobre mi pierna.

\- Solo tuyo, Papi.

\- Solo mío.

Esa vez fue la primera vez que Papi me tomó como su propiedad en su auto, se convirtió en tan bueno que no podía caminar de manera correcta durante una semana y lo amé. Soy tuyo, Papi.


	12. Transformación.

**Peter Parker.**   **Actualidad, Dieciséis años.**

Mi mirada fija en aquel costal, golpee y este salió volando como si nada. ¿Por qué? El tío Rhodes me contó que eso era algo anormal y debía hablar con Tones, así es como le llama el, sobre el tema. Fue cuando el mayor decidió poner diversos colchones en una columna del gimnasio, empecé a golpear al paso que me marcaba hasta que me detuvo de nuevo.

\- Si... Mejor descansemos, vas a tirar las estructuras del lugar.- El tío Rhodey me sonrió levemente.- Deberías ir a ducharte, recuerda que Tony te pidió estar presentable para la cena.

\- ¡Cierto!

Salí corriendo del gimnasio, subí las escaleras a mi habitación rápidamente. Mire mi closet, ¿Qué debería ponerme? Si es una cita con una amiga de Papi... ¿Debería lucir como un chico? ¿Debería usar un traje? ¿No avergonzare a Papi al usar esas cosas?

Fruncí mis labios, me senté en la cama y observe la cantidad de vestidos, no se de donde saca tanto dinero Papi para comprarme estas cosas, tampoco se de donde saco la valentía para pedirlas. Yo no merecía estar aquí, después de todo soy una mancha en el sistema, no debí haber nacido, así al menos nadie se estaría preocupando de esta forma, Papi no tendría que preocuparse por mi.

" _Sin menospreciar. Por ejemplo: Decir "No soy bonito, no soy lo suficientemente bueno, todo es mi culpa..."_ "

Negué varias veces parándome y caminando hacia el armario, tengo que acatar las reglas, debo ser obediente, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi Papi.

\- Joven Parker, tiene una llamada del Señor Stark.- Mencionó la IA.

\- Oh... Conecta.- Murmuré.

\- Conexión estable.

Me puse de cuclillas, abrí los cajones de mi armario dejando a la vista relojes, collares, pulseras e incluso maquillaje. Saber que todo esto me pertenecía me hacia sonreír como hacia años que no lo hacía, no por que sea algo físico sino el hecho de merecer esto me hace feliz.

" _Bebé_." Su tono de voz era tan calmado y pacífico que transmitía confianza.

\- Hola Papi.- Me puse de pie. Empecé a ver vestido por vestido.

"¿Qué tal tu día? Se me hizo raro que no me marcaras hoy, Bebé." Al parecer la voz del mayor sonaba algo preocupada y me sentí mal por un momento.

\- No es nada Papi.- Suspire triste.- Es solo... ¿Sera correcto que vista con... Mis vestidos? ¿No prefieres que vista como niño? - Me mordí el labio inferior. Se escucho un suspiro por parte de Papi.

"¿Qué quieres tu, Petit?" Contuve el aire con inseguridad. "Sabes muy bien que si te compre la ropa, es porque no me molesta que la uses, Bebé."

\- Yo... Quiero ponerme lindo.- Mis mejillas ardían.- Pero la señorita Pepper... ¿No tendrá proble-

"Peter, Bebé, ella es la menos prejuiciosa que he conocido en estos años." La calidez en su voz me calmo un poco. "Solo vístete como te sientas cómodo. Por cierto, es un lugar de gala. Hay vestidos para la ocasión en el armario secundario, míralos sino te gustan me llamas para enviarte otros y tranquilo por la imagen, te vez precioso con todos Bebé."

\- Gracias Papi, también eres muy guapo.- Me sonroje, camine al compartimiento del armario secundario y jadee de la impresión.- ¡Son mis bonitos! ¡Gracias!

"No más de lo que mereces." Sonreí ampliamente en un sonrojo. Se escuchan voces al otro lado del teléfono. "Me tengo que ir cariño, nos vemos en un par de horas. Papi te ama."

\- Bebé te ama también.- La sonrisa cambio a una débil.

\- Conexión interrumpida.- La IA declaró.

Suspire, realmente sería difícil escoger entre tanto vestido, son muy bonitos, demasiado. Mucho ser usados por mí. No más de lo que merezco, ¿eh? Suspire negando alejando esos pensamientos tan desoladores que arruinarían la noche, quedaban más de cuatro horas cuando algo se me vino a la mente haciendo que sonriera mezquinamente.

\- FRIDAY.- Le llamé.

"¿Ocurre algo, Joven Parker?" Me empecé a desnudar. 

\- ¿Me podrías encontrar a la mejor estilista de New York? Necesito estar perfecto esta noche.- Quedé completamente desnudo y me adentre al baño.- ¡Ah! Deja claro que soy un chico que ama vestirse de chica, que traiga sus mejores materiales. 

"Tengo que preguntar al Señor Stark previamente." Aclaró la IA.

\- No importa.- Sonreí.- Dile que solo es un capricho mio.- Me mordí el labio. ¿Estaré siendo muy caprichoso? ¿Será demasiado?

"Correcto. Ha sido informado. En media hora llega el joven Elvira."

Perfecto.

[...]

Una de las cosas que me planteo al estar con mi Papi es si realmente el me ama por ser yo o por mi cuerpo, no tengo algún problema alguna con que sea la segunda opción de el en realidad ya que sé muy bien lo famoso que es por ser un playboy de lo peor y que se acuesta con cualquiera que se le pase por enfrente. Que no me moleste no significa que vaya a permitir que mire a alguien más que a mí.

\- ¿Listo? - Pregunto la voz masculina del joven. Asentí.- Bien Peter como sé que es una gala no debes dejar que nadie te opaque. Entonces buscaremos un outfit que sea elegante y sensual.

\- Bien, tu eres el profesional.- Sonreí tímidamente.

\- Debo saber, ¿Te incómoda usar maquillaje un poco fuerte? ¿O usar ropa de encaje? Me refiero interior, cariño.- Sebastian pregunta como algo normal inclinando su cuerpo a preparar el maquillaje en el escritorio con espejo camarin. 

\- S-supongo que no.- Pude sentir el sonrojo en mi rostro.- No tengo problema.

\- Ya mire tu ropa así que pudo deducir un estilo.- El muchacho me retiro la toalla en mi cabeza y empezó a secar mi cabello con la secadora.- Deja que la magia de el maquillaje y la ropa linda te hagan una transformación, con mi ayuda claro.

Cuando mi cabello estuvo seco este me lo cepillo delicadamente, me lo amarro con una liga en una coleta pues estaba bastante largo ya, según a lo que hacia era una limpieza facial que ayudaría ver mi piel más suave a lo que yo acepte. Puso a remojar mis manos y pies en agua caliente. Luego de ello puso una crema y me la colocó, esperé a que se secara en lo que el chico traía el trío de conjuntos de ropa.

\- Escoge.- Dijo colgando los tres en diversos lugares.- Piensa un poco en ello en lo que yo continuo con tus bellos pies.

Asentí mirando los conjuntos de ropa y sin quererlo mi mente volvió al pasado.

_Estaba en el cuarto de los Diamons mirando los vestidos de alta costura que siempre usaba la señora Amanda con gran entusiasmo, aunque estaba bastante triste por el hecho de no poder usar todo eso. Como el vestido rojo le quedaba a la ama de casa era fascinante, el cuerpo de una mujer era tan fascinante._

_\- Hey, Peter. ¿Cómo le queda? - Una risa amable de la mujer que siempre me apoyo._

_\- Se ve fantástica, ¿Cuál es su secreto? - Moleste un poco.- Siempre se ve perfecta.- Ella guiño el ojo._

_\- Es un secreto pero te lo diré.- Se acerco.- Siempre confía en ti mismo y el color rojo por supuesto._

_\- ¿Color rojo? - Reí._

_\- ¡Claro! Es el color para engatusar a los más grandes toros, pequeño.- Los trucos de una mujer pueden ser tan emocionantes._

_\- Supongo que eso es cierto.- Sonreí.- Aunque soy un chico, amo todo el maquillaje con la sociedad de hoy en día no es fácil ser un chico travestí._

_\- Oh cariño, sé lo difícil que es pero un día podrás hacerlo por que estará la persona adecuada para recordarte lo precioso que te miras sin importar si es chico o chica.- Me abrazó con amabilidad, ella es la única que tuve en esa etapa de mi vida._

\- Peter.- Una mano me movió haciendo que volviera en mí.- Te fuiste.- Yo reí.

\- Lo lamento, ¿Me decías? - Mire mis pies que parecían impecables.

\- Que si cuál escogiste, para terminar por barnizar tus uñas postizas.- Mire mis manos impresionado, ¿Tanto había pasado? 

\- El rojo.- Sonreí.- Es perfecto el rojo.

[...]

\- Bien, termine. Te voltearé y mirarás lo precioso que eres.- El chico me guiñó el ojo y me sonroje por un momento. ¿Tenía la posibilidad de ser lindo al menos? Giro la silla y me quede pasmado, ¿En dónde quedo Peter? Ahí estaba en el podio, en lo más alto brillando como nunca lo he hecho.

\- Mierda.- Jadee.- Esto es... Woow.

\- Eres un Cross-dresser innato.- Lo mire confundido.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - El chico me miro con admiración.

\- ¿Qué acaso no conoces el territorio en el que te estas metiendo? - Soltó una risita.- Definitivamente tienes que estar en contacto conmigo, ten mi número.

\- Oh... yo no tengo... teléfono.- Hice un puchero.- FRIDAY...

"¿Qué ocurre, joven Parker? Debe apresurarse, Happy lo recogerá en poco tiempo. El señor Stark lo esperara en la entrada del restaurante, debe hacer unos asuntos."

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - Chilló asustado Sebastian.

\- Guardas los contactos de Sebastian, por favor.- Me puse de pie intentando manejar los altos tacones negros. Tome la cartera negra que portaba pequeños diamantes.- ¿Cuanto dices que cobras?

\- Mil dolares por transformación.- Sebastian guardaba su maquillaje rápidamente.- Por cierto, no sabía que eras pariente de Stark.

\- N-no yo...yo no soy su familiar.- Sonreí.- FRIDAY deposita el dinero en la cuenta del Joven Sebastian, agrega otro mil. Serás mi estilista personal cariño.- Guiñe el ojo.- Superaste mis expectativas.

"Correcto Joven Parker." 

Dicho esto los dos bajamos por el ascensor de los departamentos que estaban a nombre del millonario, en la entrada Sebastian se despidió tomando un taxi, a los pocos minutos una limosina con las matriculas que tenía inscritas las siglas A.E.S. que a mi imaginación deduje que es Anthony Edwart Stark. Un señor con un porte elegante pero distante se bajo a abrirme la puerta.

\- Buenas noches.- Dije sentándome en el sillón trasero de la limusina. Mire como Happy cerraba la puerta con delicadeza y entro por el lado del piloto.

\- Bueno señorita, la llevare con el Señor Stark.- Mencionó el hombre ya en su respectivo asiento.

\- Eh... Soy chico.- Dije sonriendo apenado, el mayor se ruborizó un momento.

\- Lo lamento, pensé...- Happy frunció el ceño regañándose a si mismo al parecer.

\- Tranquilo, debe ser normal que me confunda.- Intenté ser amable. El silencio reinó el espacio pequeño y solo pude mirar lo brillante que estaba mi collar y los brazaletes dorados.

[...] [Recomiendo poner multimedia]

Al momento que me abrió la puerta puse un pie en el asfalto de la entrada principal del elegante restaurant, me pare sobre este y miré directamente al millonario con una sonrisa de lado jugando con mis ojos. Happy seguía dentro del auto, esperando que el adulto saliera del trance en el que hice que entrara, al momento que mire alrededor pude divisar la atención total hacia a mi.

\- Peter.  _Bebé_. Te ves tan...- El mayor tomó mi mano y dio un beso al torso de este.- Perfecto.

\- Oh  _Papi_ me haces ruborizar.- Solté una risita. El millonario tomó mi cintura conduciendo el camino a la entrada, no pude evitar besar su mejilla al acercarme.- Te extrañe.

\- Yo te extrañe más.- Ronroneo el adulto a mi oído.

Entramos a la recepción, la joven recepcionista nos guió amablemente a la una parte reservada del bullicio que citaba el espacioso lugar, ahí se encontraba una mujer rubia y otra morena, una más joven a la otra. La rubia parecía de la edad de mi Papi y la morena acercada más a mi edad, camine adecuadamente con el par de tacones, parpadee con mis pestañas postizas de forma sensual, sabía bien que el mayor estaba algo hipnotizado con mi radical vestimenta, me ayudo con la silla y con una sonrisa agradecí.

\- Buenas noches.- Sonreí con la mejor amabilidad posible.- Me llamo Peter.

Hoy iba a lograr que Papi solo me mire a mi y solo a mi.


	13. Cita doble.

**Narración universal.**

Belleza. Era lo que destacaba Peter entre todos en ese gran restaurant, sin importar la edad o el sexo la mayoria de las miradas estaban fijas en el chico de cabellos plateados y curvas envidiables.

El vestido a la rodilla favorecía totalmente al lado elegante de la vestimenta y sin dudar, la abertura trasera hacia destellante a la imaginación de los presentes; las largas piernas perfectamente lampiñas eran alargadas por los tacones de cruces, el limite superior del vestido era a nivel debajo de lad clavículas dejando estas junto a los hombros expuestas.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el collar en su cuello que era negro y parecía tener una insignia que no todos podían mirar, solo los cuatro comensales de la mesa de al fondo y si acaso su mesero. Los ojos y labios del chico lucen como grandes luces llamativas, eso pondría loco a cualquiera incluso al millonario que tenía a su costado sonriendole como un bobo a Peter aunque el chico apenas y se da cuenta.

\- Mucho gusto, Peter.- La pelirroja sonrio amablemente al chico.- Me llamo Pepper y ella es mi prometida Michelle, soy amiga de Tony y quería conocerte es la razón de la cena.

\- El gusto es mio, gracias por la invitación.- Peter con la una expresión amable pasa su cabello para atrás. Posa sus manos en sus rodillas.- Michelle, ¿Tienes mi edad, cierto? Perdona si soy entrometido pero ¿Se casaran? Se ve preciosa esa sortija definitivamente es la indicada.

\- Si, tengo dieciséis.- El indiferente rostro hizo dudar a Peter ya que la indiferencia es algo a lo que no esta acostumbrado.- Y gracias, si, nos casaremos en cuanto cumpla los diecisiete el verano que entra.

El mesero llego interrumpiendo la conversación que apenas comienza esa noche, sirviendo vino y un menú a cada quien. Peter con nerviosismo cruza las piernas y abre este mirando los platillos con confusión, Tony al ver esto sonriendo toma su mano.

\- Tranquilo  _bebé_. Puedo pedir por ti si quieres.- El mayor con ternura acaricia la mano del chico.- ¿Se te antoja algo dulce, amargo, agridulce?

\- Si. Gracias  _Papi_.- Sonríe dulcemente.- ¿Tengo permitido tomar alcohol? Es decir... Soy menor aun. Algo dulce seria fantástico.

Pepper miraba el cariño entre ambos pero lo que no se explicaba era por que el chico tenía ese collar tan prominente, Michelle parecía no importarle mucho la prescencia atractiva del muchacho vestido de mujer, era exuberante sí pero se notaba en las accciones del chico que era más simple que eso. Michelle sabe que tipo de relación que puede tener el chico con Stark pero prefiere dar el voto de la duda. A su vez, Pepper observa algún tipo de indicio de deseo carnal en los ojos del mayor o más bien, algo mezquino o sucio pero lo encontro pues al parecer Tony solo le preocupa el chico.

\- No te preocupes, solo es una copa cariño.- El millonario se rió.- Aunque si quieres otra bebida sin alcohol la puedo pedir.

\- Por favor.- Peter lucía en las nubes con el explayboy (al parecer) solo mirando sus ojos.

\- Y Peter, cuentame ¿Como estas tomando el cambio con vivir con Tony? - Pregunto Pepper.

\- Él es realmente dulce, me cuida apropiadamente.- Suspiro el chico.- Pareciera que no pero realmente cuida de mi como se debe. Incluso el Tío Rhodey me enseña boxeo para defensa.

Cuando el mesero vuelve todos piden su orden respectivamente a loq que desean, Tony pidió que le cambiaran el vino por un jugo de frutas a Peter y Pepper seguia observando los movimientos de su mañoso amigo.

\- Ese collar es particularmente pomposo, ¿no crees? - Pregunto Michelle. La forma en que lo pregunto altero un poco a Tony aunque no demasiado.

\- No lo creo, Papi me lo dio.- Sonrío de oreja a oreja.- El día que estuve en la subasta... Pensé que me iban a llevar a un lugar de trata de blancas o algo parecido. Pero Papi interfirió, me llevo a casa dandome un hogar, no es pomposo para nada.

\- ¿Por qué llamarlo Papi? ¿Algun extraño fetiche o que? - Michelle presionó. Pepper molesta apretó la mano que estaba estrelazada con la de Michelle. Peter rio escandalosamente.

\- Es algo entre nosotros, son nuestros apodos. Nada de lo que piensas en esa mente sucia Michelle.- Peter entrelazo los dedos con los de Tony.

\- Estamos aquí para saber si Tony te obliga a hacer o decir cosas que no quieras.- Pepper confesó.- Ya sabes, por tu pasado.

Tony tosió, el mesero llego con la comida y Peter puso la servilleta en sus piernas al ver que los tres acompañantes lo hacían.

\- Claro que no.- Peter finalizó.- Él no me obliga a hacer nada e incluso he de decir que teme tocarme y es algo que me parece estúpido.

\- Peter.- Tony llamó.- Solo pienso que no es lo más apropiado, no aún.

\- Bueno, usted lo escucho.- Peter un poco fastidiado tomo el tenedor enrollando la pasta que estaba en su plato.- Disculpe por ser tan directo, simplemente que intento que mi pasado no haga que mi presente se vea afectado, es decir, tengo que disfrutar de mi sexualidad después de todo.

\- Así que el que presiona eres tu.- Michelle divertida miro a Pepper.- Pensar que hiciste ver al chico como un angelito.

\- Michelle, comportate.- Suspiro la pelirroja.- Peter, Tony tiene razón. Tienes que esperar a una edad más avanzada.

\- ¿Para que proteger algo que no tiene reparación? - Inquirió el menor.- Digo no me volvere virgen por no tener sexo.

\- Hablaremos en casa sobre eso, Bebé.- Tony empezaba a irritarse. Peter noto eso y bajo la mirada tragando saliva.

\- Disculpen, ire al baño.- Peter se puso de pie y camino donde supuso que esta el baño de chicos.

Consternado Tony soltó su mano, se talló la cara con el par de estas. Aun estaban en la mitad de la cena y Peter empezaba a decir cosas de más, sabe que el chico no sabe sobre prudencia así que no tiene que molestarse con el pero se estaba comportando como un niño de diez.

\- Sabe, debería hacer lo que le pide.- Michelle dijo mientras terminaba su plato rápido lo cual era impresionante.- Se siente inseguro, se nota a distancia que piensa que usted no lo mira como alguien atractivo.

\- Ese no es el caso Michelle.- Pepper regaño.- Peter aun es menor, Tony se puede meter en problemas si lo hace.

\- Bueno, no es como que si comprarlo en la subasta fuera lo más legal del mucho, Amor.- Divertida y sarcástica como siempre.

\- Tiene razón.- Murmuro el mayor.- Cada vez es más difícil evitar a Peter de esa forma pero en serio tengo miedo de lastimarlo.

\- ¿Te doy un consejo? - Pepper dijo al final. El millonario asintió.- Solo deja que fluya, no te presiones pero si pasa que pase.

La tranquilidad en la mesa se hizo vista mientras seguían comiendo a su vez estaba Peter retocando su maquillaje en el baño de chicos mientras varios hombres lo miraban a su espalda robando estremecimientos por parte de Peter como escalofríos.

" _Tranquilo Peter, estas con Papi nada te pasara._ " Peter mentalizo.

Un hombre alto con un traje paso a su espalda y así sintió una mano rozarle el trasero, Peter intento ignorarlo pero el apretujon lo hizo voltearse.

\- No me toques, asqueroso.- Despectivo empujo al que al parecer lucia mezquino.

\- Eh, cariño pero que buen culo cargas, no tengo la culpa que te guste andar de zorra vistiendo así.- El se acerco peligrosamente a Peter.

\- Alejate, ya.- Intento sonar intimidante pero su voz tartamudeo.

\- Oye las zorritas no deben hablar, solo succionar si acaso.- El mayor lo empujo contra un cubículo.

\- ¡Dejame en paz! - Chillo el menor.

Tony al ver que el chico no volvia preocupado camino al baño del restaurante, no había nada a simple vista pero el bolso del chico en el lavamanos de el baño lo hizo alarmarse.

\- ¿Peter? - Llamo el millonario.

\- Dejame, no me toques, eres asqueroso.- Gritillos dentro de un cubículo hicieron que el playboy se asustara. Abrió la puerta un cabrón estaba intentando abusar de su Angel.

\- Hey idiota, suelta a mi  _Bebé_  ahora mismo.

El millonario clicleo algo en su reloj dejando ver un guante de metal del conocido Iron Man. Golpeando al señor que intentaba abusar de lo más preciado que tenia hasta ahora, lo dejo inconsciente al final, tomo al lagrimeante Peter y salieron del baño.

\- ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Alcanzo a lastimarte? - Revisó con preocupación el cuerpo del chico.

\- N-no...- Peter se aferro al mayor.- Gracias,  _Papi_.

Luego de ello, Tony hizo un par de llamadas para que metieran a ese hijo de puta tras las rejas, volvieron a la mesa una vez que todo se calmo, Peter parecía haberse tranquilizado y comenzó a terminarse la comida que restaba mientras los amigos hablaban, una vez que este se termino ambas parejas se despidieron, Tony y Peter se dirigían a casa.

\- Perdoname.- Tony se disculpo.

\- ¿Por qué? - El menor parecia haber vuelto a su normal y tranquila postura.

\- Te debí acompañar. No debí haberte dejado ir solo.- Tony fruncio el ceño. Peter dio una sonrisa triste y acaricio el brazo de Tony.

\- Papi, en serio agradezco que me defendieras, no es tu culpa para nada.- Suspira recargándose en el brazo de su Papi.- Solo el mundo esta muy quebrado. Pero estoy seguro que estaras aquí para defenderme como siempre.

\- Te lo juro Peter.- Tony paro el auto en un semáforo.- Jamás dejare que te lastimen.

\- Lo sé.

Y así se besaron intensamente.


	14. Bachiller.

**Narración Universal.**

La escuela en Midtown empezó a dar clases en un nuevo semestre escolar. Ahí fue inscrito nuestro amado Peter Parker, si señores Stark ganó la patria potestad del chico y no como tutor en específico sino como adulto responsable de sus acciones. 

Una falda a cuadros, mayas hasta la rodilla, tacones sencillos negros, una camisa de manga larga con botones, una corbata color amarillo, un maquillaje ligero junto a una pelirroja peluca y un saco del decatlon estudiantil porque sí, después de darle un examen de diagnóstico a Peter supieron que el debía estar en la universidad y no en preparatoria, gracias a Odín que el muchacho leía los libros que el millonario tenía sobre física y realidad cuántica. 

La envidia de las chicas porristas no se hizo esperar, en especial por esa chica Liz que intentaba dejarlo quedar mal a toda costa junto a su par de amigas Gwen y Camile pero para su mala suerte paso todas las tardes a partir de ese accidente en el restaurante dos meses atrás entrenando como nunca, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para aprender todo tipo de defensa personal y acudiendo a terapias con un psicólogo ayudando a que su autoestima subiera de formas inexplicables.

Los murmullos y rumores no se hicieron esperar, el no es popular para quedar en claros solo era un chico normal que se juntaba con los chicos del grupo de decatlon entre ellos estaban Michelle Jones y Ned Leeds pero sin lugar a dudas el chico nuevo que se viste de chica no puede pasar desapercibido y mucho menos si además esta más bueno que las chicas del lugar, porque hay que admitirlo ese chico tiene muchas curvas, ellos casi no tienen frenos.

_"Pero que desagradable." "Es una diva de lo peor." "¿Han visto como se viste como ramera?" "Que culo amigo, con ganas de enterrarme en él." "Si se viste de chica no soy gay porque luce como chica, ¿no?" "Parece una mala copia de chicas pesadas, ¿o no?"_

A pesar de lo mucho que hablen y hablen Peter Parker no se deja vencer por nadie, ya no, mucho menos una bola de estúpidos sin razón aparente y que solo son adolescentes imbéciles que no tardaran en dejarlo en paz. El chico era una diva total claro que sí, es decir, vive con Tony Stark por el amor de Odín. ¿Quién no seria una diva? el millonario superaba a Peter en muchísimas formas lo diva que era.

\- ¿Has visto los tacones que llevaba la maestra Truman? OH POR DIOS.- Chilló una de las compañeras de Peter al fondo y este se puso de pie hacia ellas.- Quisiera saber donde consigue sus zapatos son tan....

\- Hola chicas.- Sonrío con amabilidad.- Escuche su conversación y yo se donde conseguir unos idénticos.

\- ¿En serio? - La rubia se emocionó.- No puedo creerlo Peter, te amaría por siempre si lo haces.

\- Claro te envío la ubicación por mensaje.- El maestro entro y Peter tuvo que regresar a su lugar no sin antes despedirse de forma amable.

Cuando caminaba un pie interfirió en su caminar provocando que casi cayera pero claro el chico solo hizo una pirueta perfecta con tacones de Victoria Secrets frente a todos. Volteo a mirar a Gwen que lo miraba furiosa porque su plan no había salido como ella lo quiso, Peter beso su mano y le tiro el beso a la chica burlón. El maestro empezó a dar la aburrida clase que Peter tiene que soportar pues todo eso ya lo sabe, todos saben que el chico es el más inteligente de toda la escuela y por eso la polémica lo ataca. Sin prestar atención empieza a dibujar vagamente arañas en su cuaderno haciendo que recordara lo que Papi dijo.

Ya que el Rhodes había visto algo fuera de lo normal en Peter fue mejor que le hicieran un análisis sobre lo que pasaba con él, Tony indago en su ADN lo cual lo dejo perturbado ya que según los cálculos Peter posee super fuerza, puede pegarse a las paredes e incluso debería lanzar telarañas por las muñecas. Al inspeccionar el musculo de la muñeca notaron que al presionar con suficiente fuerza que incluso lastimo a Peter de esta salia un poco por el exceso que hay en ellas dejando una razón más por la cual Peter es especial y debe ser protegido.

" _Solo has lo de siempre, Bebé. Luego empezaremos a practicar sobre estos poderes._ "

Y lo hicieron e incluso podrían decir que avanzaron lo suficiente para que Peter se pegara con sus dedos al techo sin caer y soltará pequeñas cantidades de telaraña de sus muñecas que al parecer lastimaron la parte de la piel de Peter pues jamás había sido usado y se cerró la salida de estas.

\- Parker.- Peter estaba sucumbido en sus pensamientos y ese llamado lo hizo voltear hacia el maestro.- ¿Acaso te crees tan listo como para ignorarme todo el día? 

\- Lo lamento señor Evans pero como usted sabe todo eso ya lo sé, me dieron clases particulares por dos meses sin parar maestros del MIT.- Encogió los hombros.- Solo estoy aquí para intentar ser normal. Por cierto, la fórmula que usa esta errónea. La densidad es igual a Masa entre Velocidad no viceversa a esta.

Un largo " _UUUUUHHHH_ " en forma de burla de los adolescentes inmaduros relleno el espacio de ese lugar, Peter solo suspiro.

\- Oh, es cierto.- Frunció el ceño el maestro.- Los demás guarden silencio, sino lo notaron no pueden opinar. Señor Parker puede retirarse esta exento en mi materia.

Peter sonrió con felicidad, era la última clase y Tony lo recogería después de clases. Guardo sus cosas en la mochila y salio como un campeón del lugar, todo estaba yendo de maravilla en la escuela preparatoria.

Peter salió y se llevo la sorpresa que Tony estaba recargado en la puerta del auto con un par de hamburguesas de Burguer King y una sonrisa en rostro.

Sin más Peter corrió y abrazo con fuerza al millonario, llenó del aroma del perfume de este con deseo y necesidad, había sido un largo día de molestas burlas e insultos a lo que el olor de Tony lo calmaba.

\- Te extrañe,  _Papi_.

\- Yo también  _PeteBaby_.

Otro apodo que amaba Peter.


	15. Cumpleaños de Peter.

**Narración universal.**

Dos palabras. Peter. Follar. 

Eso es lo que Tony de lo cual no puede dejar de martirizarse, la verdad es que el chico esta precioso no importa de donde lo veas, esas malditas caderas, su piel blanquecina que se marca con facilidad, zonas tan erogenas y rosadas que lo hacen perder la cordura. 

Tony realmente ama al chico, realmente ama su forma de tener empeño en todo lo que hace ya sea por la escuela, por los entrenamientos tanto de defensa personal como del desarrollo de sus poderes. Por su lado Peter presiona constantemente porque todo se lo facilita Tony pues ellos duermen juntos, le da total libertad de las tarjetas de crédito y le cumple todo tipo de caprichos sean necesarios o no, mientras Peter obedezca Tony no tiene ningún remedio más que cumplir las peticiones de ese chico tan hermosamente le llama Papi todas las noches y que sin saberlo lo pone como una roca.

Bien Pepper le dijo a Tony que dejara las cosas fluir pero el millonario no quiere ceder a lastimar al chico porque si lo lastima lo haría una persona que no merecería ni de ir al mismísimo infierno, sus dulces palabras de amor y confesiones se llenarían de odio y rencor. Algo a lo que Tony le teme es el hecho de quedarse solo una vez más, no refiriéndose de amistad porque tiene a Happy, Rhodes o Pepper sino a lo que tiene en su pecho, a su corazón. Sin dudar Peter le ha robado el corazón en alma, sus dulces sonrisas y su forma tan amble de tratar a todos a pesar de que lo tratan como basura es tan perfecta.

El cumpleaños de Peter se avecina, Tony no sabe que darle de cumpleaños al chico pues prácticamente ya tiene todo a su disponibilidad, lo ha estado pensando estas últimas semanas desde la vez que Peter le confesó el día de su nacimiento al millonario. Aunque Peter no quiere nada, se da por bien servido con una cena a la luz de la luna con su Papi, incluso acurrucados mirando sus series favoritas o criticar a las celebridades que aparecen en la Televisión.

Bueno, el caso es que el día llego y Peter fue a clases como normalmente iba, claro que Ned y Michelle le dieron un abrazo y un par de regalos. Michelle le dio la saga de los libros de Harry Potter pues no puede ser posible que uno de sus más grandes amigos que eran pocos no haya leído esos preciosos libros. Ned le regalo un brazalete de la amistad y el tenía otro igual pero de distinto color cada uno tenían un colgante que se unían, en la hora del receso Michelle trajo un pastelillo para festejar al chico que ya cumplía los diecisiete años de edad.

Michelle se acerco con la mirada de que algo tramaba.

\- PetePay~ Si te das cuenta que eres legal, ¿no? - Peter no entendía a que se refería.

\- Eh... si.- Frunció el ceño algo confundido. MJ se acerca a su oído a susurrar.

\- Eres legal para decir  _Oh Papi más rudo_.- Peter enrojeció.- En la noche.

\- Oh vamos como si se atreviera, Michelle.

Peter le dio un empujoncito avergonzado escondiéndose entre sus libros. A pesar de que esa vez en la cita fue tan lengua larga fue porque estaba fastidiado de que el mayor pareciera inmutarse con los intentos del chico por seducirlo. Pero era todo lo contrario, gracias a Odín por que Peter no volteo a su entrepierna, es decir, que hubiera visto una vergonzosa erección en los pantalones del millonario.

Después de clases Happy paso por Peter a la escuela, el castaño agradeció a Happy el regalo que le había portado pero no podía dejar de lucir decepcionado ya que pensó que el filántropo iba a pasar por él, Peter abrió el regalo encontrándose así con el disco de su grupo favorito que se había separado hace tiempo ya. " _Big Time Rush_."

\- ¿Podemos ponerlo? - Happy lo miro con recelo.- ¡Por favor! - Peter hizo los ojos de cachorrito que nadie podía resistir y el mayor de ambos acepto a regañadientes.

Peter chilla al escuchar la canción  _Love me again_  de la banda que con tanto añoro espera aun con su estomago Fangirl que vuelvan a tocar juntos, al menos un ultimo concierto.

Al llegar a la torre toma el ascensor con tanta felicidad, por fin vería a el millonario después de un día agotador de escuela, todo lo que quería es descansar en aquellos brazos fuertes que lo reconfortaban pero al llegar arriba se atisbo de un silencio desgarrador que no sentía desde la muerte de Amanda. Entro a la cocina, ahí estaban Rhodey y Pepper con un pastel sonrientes esperando a que el chico entrara.

\- ¡SORPRESA! - Peter miro con felicidad el primer pastel de cumpleaños que tiene, por que claro que el cupcake de Michelle contaba pero este era uno real, de esos que ponen la vela que parece cohete.

\- Gracias chicos.- Abrazó al par con felicidad pero una vez más sintió un vacío en su pecho.- ¿Saben donde esta mi Papi?

\- Oh, Tones no tarda en volver. Tuvo una reunión de negocios importante esta mañana y no lo sueltan hasta ahora.- Peter hizo una mueca.- Tranquilo Peter, el vendrá.

\- Lo siento... es solo que... mi ultimo cumpleaños fue de lo peor y...- Frunció los labios temblando.- Cuando cumplí dieciséis mi madre adoptiva fue por un pastel pero ella sufrió un accidente en eso y yo... soy sensible con esto, ¿saben?

\- Oh Peter, tranquilo, créeme que Tony tiene más vidas que un gato bendecido por los dioses.- Se rió Pepper abrazando al chico. Al menos eso lo tranquilizó.

Al cabo del tiempo Tony llega agitado a la cocina, Peter voltea feliz y lo abraza muy fuerte casi al colapso de las lágrimas, el mayor miro a los adultos de ahí solo pudo leer en los labios de Pepper y Rhodey. " _Solo abrázalo._ " Eso hizo rodeo a Peter con sus brazos, con una mano le acariciaba la espalda y con otra la melena castaña, era de los pocos días en los que Peter usaba una peluca larga del color de su cabello.

\- Hey, hey cariño.- Besa la coronilla del chico.- ¿Qué ocurre,  _bebé_?  ¿Te duele algo? 

\- T-tardabas a-así que pensé que te había pasado algo.- El chico sollozó y absorbió los mocos que estaban intentando salir de su nariz.-  _Papi_ tuve miedo de perderte como perdí a alguien a quien le importaba en el pasado.

\- Peter, cariño, tranquilo  _Papi_ esta aquí.- Susurro en su oído, el chico parecía ceder ante la calma de sus palabras.- No me iré, te lo prometo, soy tuyo para siempre cariño.

Al cabo de unos minutos Pepper y Rhodey decidieron que irse era lo más apropiado, Peter comió de su tarta de chocolate lentamente empezando a recuperar la compostura, Tony lo mira desde la butaca a su costado, admirando la belleza del castaño que se había quitado todo el maquillaje y la peluca, siempre ha pensado que se mira más hermoso sin todo ese maquillaje encima pero aun así se ve precioso usándolo, era perfecto ante sus ojos.

-  _Papi_.- El castaño lo miro a los ojos.

\- ¿Que pasa,  _bebé_?- Tony acomoda el cabello de el chico hacia atrás de su oreja.

\- Tengamos sexo.- Las mejillas de Peter se pusieron rojas. Tony tosió por la impresión.

 _Santa mierda._  Pensó Tony al mirar al chico mirarlo con ojos deseosos.


	16. Hablemos de sexo.

**Narración universal.**

Tony dejo de respirar y miro a Peter con temor, sabía que esto llegaría que el chico se lo diría directamente a él pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto.

Tony Stark es conocido por su fama de Playboy, también es conocido a que no se niega a las oportunidades sea la que sea pero para Tony Peter no es una "oportunidad." Peter es lo que lo hace sonreír por las mañanas al momento de verlo acostado a su lado, lo hace sentir vivo cuando le proporciona aquellos besos tímidos que se vuelven fogosos, aquellas caricias, aquellos abrazos pero Tony tiene miedo de herirlo.

Ese miedo nació por las etapas que Peter tiene en las noches, como despierta en las noches por las pesadillas que sus traumas le causaron, tiene miedo de lastimar a Peter emocionalmente, no aceptaría que el chico lo odie de ninguna forma y de ninguna forma quiere que Peter se aleje de su lado pues como ya lo dijo antes en otras palabras Peter es la luz que lo mantiene vivo, respirando y feliz después de tantos años de soledad, estos meses han sido los mejores de sus vida y por ello no quiere arruinar la felicidad que tiene con el chico.

Tony estaba perdido en sus pensamientos por lo que no se dio cuenta que Peter ya no estaba a su lado hace rato, le había dicho que fuera a darse una ducha para ver unas películas, claro esta que el muchacho no se quedará con los brazos cruzados y que esto iba a pasar si o si esta noche. Tony estaba aterrado completamente y Peter estaba algo triste pues esperaba o tenía la esperanza que el mayor iba a actuar y lo haría suyo por fin, es decir, es suyo pero algo más profundo, algo mejor. Peter estaba consciente de sus pesadillas pero también sabe que la voz del mayor es la única que logra calmarlo cuando este esta entre llantos.

Tony se pregunta que por qué tiene que amarlo a él, que por qué no lo hace con alguien de su escuela, alguien de su edad pero le recuerda las reglas de al principio y lo hace sentir sin salida, estúpidas reglas, estúpido el por ponerlas.  _Perteneces a Papi, a nadie más._ Peter recordaba esta frase más que ninguna pues es el sello de comprometerse y a pesar de que no lo hace obligado le recuerda que tiene un seguro de que Tony lo quiere solo para él.

Tony quien estaba pensativo aun en la cocina fue hacia el mini-bar sirviendo Whisky en un vaso bebiendo con lentitud, esperaba que el alcohol al menos le diera el valor de hacerlo porque estaba a punto de huir del chico y sabe que es completamente estúpido, sabe que es lo más ilógico pero no puede pensar con claridad cuando todo el deseo acumulado se viene de golpe pero no puedes hacer mucho, solo controlarte. Subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto, al parecer Peter aun estaba en la ducha, se quito el saco, se aflojo la corbata, se sentó y se recargo contra el respaldo de la cama.

Peter, nervioso por lo que estaba apunto de hacer y con consejos de Sebastian a tope pudo lograr aquello, no tenía miedo, no cuando se trataba de Tony. Peter estaba muy consciente del miedo estúpido que tenía el mayor contra lo que tiene que pasar tarde o temprano, el tiene que superar el pasado y disfrutar de su vida sexual sin importar el pasado. Sin más Peter sale, Tony quien bebía el Whisky lo escupió hacia el lado contrario de la cama.

\- ¿M-Me veo mal,  _Papi_? - Tony suspiro, sonrió.

\- Ven acá.- Peter se acerco con pasos tímidos y se sentó en el regazo de Tony.- Claro que no, eres precioso  _Bebé_.

\- ¿Enserio lo crees? - Las mejillas de Peter se tornaron rosas, Tony asintió y beso los labios del chico de forma tierna.

\- Claro que si.- Tony se puso serio.- Hablemos.- Peter asintió.- Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

\- Verdad.- Peter sonrió asintiendo.

\- Sabes que primero me muero antes de hacerte daño, ¿Verdad? - Peter se mordió el labio inferior y asintió levemente.- Bien, tu sabes que tengo miedo por ti, no por mi, por los episodios que tienes de pesadillas.

\- P-pero... es diferente.- Peter chilló.- Tu eres diferente, tu eres el que me calma de las pesadillas, tu me calmas  _Papi_. Jamás serás como ellos, estoy consciente de eso, mi cuerpo te quiere Papi, te lo dije ese día que fuimos a comprar ropa,  _mi corazón lo sabe, mi mente lo sabe y mi cuerpo lo sabe._

\- Lo sé, lo sé.- Tony lo tomo de las mejillas.- Cariño, lo sé. Solo quiero asegurarme que tu lo sepas, quiero asegurarme que estés cien porciento seguro de lo que vamos a hacer.- Pego sus frentes y Peter veía los ojos de miedo de Tony.

\- Estoy completamente seguro, Papi.- Peter dio un pequeño beso.- Necesito ser uno contigo, Papi.- Otro beso.- Quiero ser tuyo.- Uno más con un poco de humedad.- Y que seas mio.

Mio.


	17. Se pertenecen entre sí.

**Narración Universal.**

Mio.

Esa era la jodida palabra que lo cambio todo, la pertenencia de ambos, la decisión consciente y además legal de entregarse el uno al otro porque según a la ley de New York Peter Benjamín Parker ya dentro de todas sus facultades mentales es totalmente legal y sin represalia alguna, puesto que el chico que no paraba de besar sus labios constantemente en cortos besitos y tímidos que lo volvía loco, esa inocencia, esas acciones dulces, caricias infantiles que Tony Stark no pasaba por alto, para nada.

El chiquillo portaba unas orejas, cola, medias negras hasta la mitad de la rodilla, una tanga de encaje y en el cuello a un lado de la placa tenía una cadena que el menor tenía sostenida en su mano.

Peter siempre ha pensado que Tony es demasiado atractivo, con sus hombros amplios, espalda gruesa y fuerte, los brazos musculosos que lo sostienen para que este no caiga en sus pesadillas de nuevo reconfortando al chico, ese abdomen que cuando se duchan juntos no puede evitar ver con ansío, los perfectos glúteos del mayor eran el toque especial ante todo, Peter con toda su imaginación se muerde el labio inferior pues tocar esa parte seria como un regalo de los dioses del Olimpo y por Odín que su rostro era el detonante crucial en todo esto: largas pestañas, ojos rasgados pero un poco abiertos, nariz gruesa y respingada, labios gruesos y amargos, la barba que le raspaba lentamente la piel y joder que le encantaba.

-  _Papi_...- Llamo el chico.- Tócame.

Tony sonrió, es cierto, el millonario se había quedado quieto. Tony paso sus manos a la cintura del chico y lo guió hasta que Peter quedo con una pierna en cada lado del cuerpo del filántropo, Peter besaba la boca de su Papi con gran deseo, Tony al tomar el control introduce su lengua en la boca del chico profundizando aquel beso que empezó de forma inocente por parte del niño, Tony atrae el cuerpo de Peter jalando la cintura y de la cadena hacia su propio cuerpo, chocando estos.

Peter jadeo con sorpresa, paso sus manos al cabello de Tony aferrando sus manos a este y besando con más intensidad, no era un virgen, sabia como dar besos, como encender a un hombre. A pesar de que lo aprendió de la peor forma no dejaba de serle útil, pasaba sus dedos entrelazando estos con los cabellos finos de el filántropo. Tony bajo sus manos a las caderas del niño apretando levemente robando jadeos por parte de su contrario, Peter no portaba ni una pizca de maquillaje, era el natural, era lo que más ponía a Tony. Por claras faltas de oxigeno hubo una interrupción requerida en el beso húmedo que se había formado.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste la ropa? - Tony se relamió los labios llevando así un poco de la saliva dulce de su chico.

\- Tengo un amigo y... el me ayudo con eso.- Las mejillas de Peter no podían estar más rojas, su pecho estaba agitado, sus labios estaban húmedos y su cabello un poco despeinado.- ¿Por qué?

\- Agradece de mi parte.- Tony sonrió mezquino y susurro al oído.- Estas tan perfecto con esas orejitas para mi, mi amor.- Peter se estremecio.- ¿Pero sabes que me gusta más de todo,  _Bebé_? - Peter se mordió el labio inferior, miro a los ojos de Tony.

\- No,  _Papi_. ¿Qué cosa? - Tony bajo las manos a los glúteos del niño y los amasó a su gusto. Peter gimió ante eso.- ¡Oh... _Papi_! - Las pupilas del castaño se dilataron de golpe.

\- Tus gemidos.- Ronroneo.- Vamos  _Bebé_ , gime cuanto amas que  _Papi_  te toque.

Tony se acerco al cuello del adolescente y lamió todo el tronco de este pasando por la manzana de adán de este, Peter tembló ante eso, aun con las manos en el cabello de Tony acaricio el cabello de este. Tony tomó la cola y la intento retirar, Peter gimoteo ante esto, el millonario jadeo impresionado ante lo que vio.

\- ¿E-esto es un Plug? - Peter asintió avergonzado.

\- P-pensé que te gustaría,  _Papi_.

Tony avorazado parecía que se comía de los labios del chico, giro sus cuerpos quedando sobre él, Peter tenía un carmesí en sus mejillas pues quedo colgado del cuello de el filántropo aun sin separar sus labios Tony manoseo todo el torso, cintura, costillas y caderas del chico mientras el menor movía las cadera hacia arriba intentando friccionar, lo salvaje de todo excitaba a Peter. ¿Se había acostumbrado a la rudeza? Era una pregunta en la cabeza de el estudiante.

Tony  bajo los labios al cuello de Peter, succionó dejando una bella marca pero no se detuvo ahí, mordió el costado del cuello hasta que se percato que le hacia daño, Peter no lo detuvo en ningún momento pues había algo extraño en su cuerpo, hay algo que le gusta en ese dolor,  _¿Me he vuelto un pervertido?_ Pensó Peter. Tony miro interrogante a el chiquillo, Peter hizo lo mismo con él; hasta que Parker decidió besar el cuello de él mayor lamiendo lentamente, Tony jadeaba, la lengua de Peter sabe lo que hace, de momento el mayor se siente mal por ello ya que sabe como el chico sabe hacer eso. 

El millonario tomó las caderas del chico, Peter agarró la camisa y reventó los botones hasta abajo, Tony se dejo quitar la prenda con gusto, el chico observo el pecho que ahora es suyo, manoseo toda la musculatura del abdomen marcado, bajo los besos a las clavículas del mayor dejando pequeñas mordidas que quedarían por varios y largos días. Tony tomó la cadena de nuevo e hizo que él chico cayera completamente a la cama de espaldas, Peter jadeo y lo miro con un puchero adorable.

Tony volvió a morder el cuello del chico pero del lado contrario, luego fue a la herida que le hizo anterior a esa y la lamió llenando su boca del sabor a hierro de la sangre de Peter que para el mayor sabe dulce. Los labios del cuarentón vagaron por los hombros del chico besando y mordiendo a su paso, Tony siempre se destaco en alguien muy posesivo y si estaba en él marcar a su pequeño para que todos se alejaran de él, es lo que haría. Peter al sentir sus manos acariciarle y los dientes del mayor propiciarle muchas heridas que no le dolían para nada, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y que en este caso en específico, le gustaba pues para el castaño era como una promesa, la promesa de que su cuerpo era, es y será de Anthony Edward Stark; eso añadiendo a que extrañamente su cuerpo reaccionaba al dolor con una aceptación algo contradictoria.

Peter gemía el sobrenombre habitual levemente pues quiere dejar expreso que se siente bien con lo que Tony hace robando una sonrisa de lado llena de egocentrismo de su  _Papi_. Tony tomó el límite de la tanga y las bajo, Peter alzó las piernas y las junto para que sea más fácil, el mayor se desabotonó el pantalón y se deshizo de él junto a su bóxer. El castaño miraba desde su posición acostada el gran miembro digna de un Stark, las caricias del mayor desde sus clavículas hasta los huesos de su pelvis para finalizar en el interior de los muslos de Peter. 

El rostro del filántropo estaba entre las piernas del chico que arqueaba la espalda por un poco más de contacto, Tony acaricio la parte interna de los muslos con cariño mientras sus besos en estas eran salvajes y sus mordidas marcaba ese lugar tan preciado para el chico, que se lo entregaba a alguien por primera vez consensual, era especial que el chico tuviera esa confianza hacia Tony pues Tony amaba a Peter con todo lo que su frío corazón le permite. Tony lamió la hendidura entre el muslo y el miembro, sus manos bajaron al trasero del chico, lo alzó dejando ver como el Plug estaba dentro de la cavidad anal del chico y la cola estaba abajo del cuerpo del chico. Ante las provocaciones de los labios del mayor Peter gimotea, se tensa por las sensaciones, nada era parecido a esto, Tony lo hacía sentir de una manera diferente, sentía el sentimiento en sus caricias no como la morbosidad de lo que vivió en el pasado.

Tony agarro la cola y la jalo para que saliera de abajo de Peter, el chico alzó su cuerpo dejando la cola libre, con malicia lamió la punta del miembro de el menor y jalo un poco la cola, Peter se arqueo de la impresión gimiendo, Tony ya estaba metiendo el miembro de su  _Bebé_ en su propia boca saboreando el extraño sabor dulce que portaba, jalo de la cola con fuerza mientras succionaba el miembro palpitante del chico. Peter rodó los ojos hasta ponerlos blancos, su boca formaba una "O" perfecta gimiendo un tierno " _Papi_ ", sus manos estaban arrugando la cobija debajo de ellos. El Plug salio dejando que un chorrito de lubricante saliera de la entrada del chico, Tony sacó el miembro del chico de su boca pero continuo haciéndole una paja, llevó su lengua a la entrada del chico que a pesar de que el Plug estuvo ahí por un rato seguía muy apretada eso hizo que un tirón se manifestará en los pantalones del mayor. 

-  _P- Papi_....- Llamó Peter. Tony alzó la vista hacia su pequeño.- Por favor... t-te quiero dentro  _Papi_.- Tony se separo de la entrada del niño.

\- ¿Seguro? Pensaba prepararte con mis dedos.- Se reincorporó y beso los labios del chico con dulzura pero este le contesto con una jalón de labio inferior voraz.

\- Completamente.- Besó con necesidad al mayor.- Hazme tuyo...  _sé mio_.

Tony volteo al chico, Peter con el pecho y rostro en la cama, abdomen, caderas, culo y muslos elevados, rodillas a la altura de sus caderas quedando a gatas, expuesto ante aquel hombre que no le ha traído nada más que felicidad en este ultimo año. Peter giro su collar dejando caer la cadena en su espalda caliente, Tony miro eso y se relamió los labios, tomo los glúteos del chico con sus manos y los separó dejando ver una palpitante entrada, acomodo sus caderas y su miembro quedo en el esfínter del ano. Impulso su polla a la prisión caliente de su chico, de a poco, Peter soltó un jadeo satisfactorio ante esto y cuando estuvo completamente adentro, salio con la misma gentileza, los movimientos eran los mismos: gentiles, lentos, constantes. Tony al darse cuenta que el menor dejo de gemir tan sonoramente se preocupo,  _¿Lo lastime?_  Pensó preocupado.

-  _Bebé_ , ¿Pasa algo? - Peter miro de reojo y apretó sus labios.- ¿Te lastime? ¿Me detengo?

\- No es eso.- El chico movió sus caderas duramente.- N-no seas tan gentil... sé más rudo por favor.

\- Te lastimare sino me contengo.- Confundido por la acción del chico.

\- ¡No lo harás solo...! - Tony dio un azote en el glúteo.- Oh, mierda...

\- Tampoco me levantes la voz.- Gruñó. Peter lloriqueo restregándose contra Tony.- ¿Vez que si te lastimo?

\- O-otra...

\- ¿Qué? - Jadeo sorprendido.

\- No me hagas sonar como un pervertido, por favor.- El menor se sentía desconcertado.- Solo hazlo, azotame y follame sin piedad,  _Papi_.

Peter a pesar de que estaba diciendo las cosas en voz alta se sentía un poco sucio, a pesar de que es con el mayor se sentía francamente descolocado, se supone que hoy tendrían sexo pero sin ninguna prisa o violencia pero al parecer es lo que su propio cuerpo le pide. ¿Acaso se había convertido en un masoquista pervertido? Lo que le reconforta es que al menos con quien esta es Tony pues sabía que el mayor lo ama, que no le quiere hacer daño pero si se lo pedía lo destruiría en esa cama y Peter disfrutaría de aquello.

\- Solo dime si te duele.

Tony aun no muy convencido por las peticiones del chico penetró con rudeza robando un gemido a Peter, embistió nuevamente y Peter gimoteo aun más. La mano de Tony proyectaba un camino directo al glúteo del chico una vez más azotando la delicada y blanquecina piel dejando una roja marca de dedos, Peter siente como olas electrificante llenan su cuerpo, el escozor de su piel lo hacia temblar, el miembro grueso del mayor penetrando sin piedad lo mareaba pero al final lo disfrutaba, le fascinaba. Tony tomó la cadena y con fuerza jalo hacia atrás levantando a Peter, este puso sus manos en la cama manteniendo su postura así. 

Peter siente como las lágrimas desbordan sus ojos,  su garganta pica un poco por los gritos que ahora salían de su boca del placer, otro azote de parte del mayor y sollozó, sus mejillas le ardían. Tony tomo la oportunidad de tomar el cabello castaño de Peter y jalarlo con fuerza, por la excitación del momento Peter no podía mantener las órbitas de sus ojos en su lugar, sus uñas estaban incrustadas en la tela de la cobija debajo de su cuerpo. Tony estaba volviéndose loco con el cuerpo delicado y tan maleable de su pequeño, sentía como con cada golpe o acción agresiva el menor se contraía en su interior y aun así se limitaba en no pasarse de la raya, pego el cuerpo del chico castaño a su pecho y mordió el hombro con fiereza mientras destrozaba el interior del chico, bueno, sin llegar a lastimarlo en realidad. 

Las contracciones que las paredes de Peter le daban a Tony era in incentivo de que estaba por terminar y las corrientes por todo el cuerpo del cuarentón era el mismo incentivo, Peter empezó a retorcerse.

\- Me correré cariño.- Gruño lujurioso.- ¿Me salgo,  _Bebé_? 

\- ¡No! ¡Más, adentro! 

Peter intenta sonar lo más coherente posible, para Tony los deseos de su  _Bebé_ son ordenes, las embestidas eran cada vez más crudas y bestiales a lo cual Peter ya no pensaba, su mente estaba en blanco total, solo se podía concentrar en sus propias sensaciones, como su cuerpo se retorcía y al momento que Tony abrazo su cuerpo luego de unas ultimas embestidas sintió el orgasmo salir de su miembro junto un líquido caliente rellenar su interior tal como un Pavo en navidad. Fueron unos segundos de temblores de ambos hasta caer en la cama, podían sentir como sus cuerpo pesaban y sus pechos se alzaban y bajaban por la arritmia de sus corazones. 

Peter se escabullo hasta el pecho de él mayor, Tony lo miro con una sonrisa abrazando su pequeño cuerpo, ambos se metieron dentro de las frazadas respirando lentamente.

-  _P-Papi_... - Le habló Peter.

\- ¿Si, cariño? - Tony besó la frente de este.

\- ¿S-soy raro? - Lloriqueo el menor.- Es decir, ¿Por qué me gusta ser azotado? Se supone que no debería gustarme y y-yo...- Las lágrimas desbordaron de sus mejillas.- Estoy tan feliz de haber hecho esto contigo p-pero siento que soy un raro pervertido.

\- Hey, tranquilo.- Abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo de su pequeño.- No eres raro para nada, incluso es bastante normal, a la mayoría de la gente le gusta la rudeza, no te sientas como un raro. Tal vez pervertido.- Rió.- Y esta bien serlo, yo lo soy. Me fascina que lo seas,  _Bebé._

\- Te amo tanto, nunca me dejes.- Peter se acerco a los labios de Tony.- Jamás me dejes,  _Papi_.

\- Jamás te dejaré.- Tony le retiro las orejas y las tiro fuera de la cama.- Eres demasiado lindo como para desperdiciar mi oportunidad contigo. También te amo mucho, eres mi vida Peter.

Peter sonrió con toda la felicidad que podía acumular, Tony retiro el collar y lo dejo en la mesita de noche, mañana ya se lo volverá a poner, su cuerpo tiene que descansar.

Jamás habían sido tan felices como lo son ahora, juntos.

Y eso, no iba a cambiar por que ahora.

_Solo se pertenecen entre sí._


	18. Problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, antes que se pongan a leer pasen a mi canal de Youtube para que vean el intento de Trailer que hice de la historia:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GYxO97J9g8

Los rayos de sol se colaban por las persianas de la ventana calando los ojos de Peter, este se removió incómodo buscando alejarse de la molesta luz topando con un cuerpo caliente y con un aroma que conoce bastante bien, sonrió tranquilo abrazando al millonario por la cintura e inhalando el olor natural a podía comparar con el chocolate y a marea. Por el lado de Tony aún dormitaba como un bebe pero la interrupción de su sueño estuvo cuando sintió movimiento y contacto con su cuerpo propio, abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con la cabeza de su pequeño abajo de su mandíbula e hizo lo mismo que Peter, inhalo el olor natural de su chico a almizcle y fresas, lo último es más por el uso excesivo de productos de belleza que Peter usa en su cabellera que ya le empieza a llegar a los hombros. Así estuvieron un rato hasta que la voz de la conocida FRIDAY habló.

"Buenos Días Señor Stark, tiene que arreglarse para una junta urgente en el complejo en una hora más, la señorita Pepper aclaró que no podía llegar tarde. Buenos días Joven Parker, usted tiene que asistir al colegio en unas cuatro horas más pero como siempre se levanta a arreglarse con anticipación me adelante por usted. "

\- Gracias, nena.- La voz ronca de Tony salió de la garganta del mismo. Peter sonrió como idiota al escucharlo.

\- Gracias FRIDAY.- Apenas y fue un susurró, Peter se levanto de golpe y se puso las manos en su garganta.- ¿Por que me escucho así? - Tony rió divertido.

-  _Bebé_ , quizás gritaste mucho anoche.- El mayor se mordió el labio inferior.- Eso fue bueno, al menos te gusto.- La mirada de Tony se volvió intensa y Peter se volvió un tomate.

\- ¡Papi! - Gritó o al menos eso intento Peter avergonzado, se puso sobre el estomago de su hombre en cunclillas.- Es injusto que digas eso cuando estabas fuera de control Papi. 

El chico se mordió el labio inferior moviendo sus caderas con la entrepierna de Tony percatándose de que se quedaron desnudos la noche anterior, el millonario tomo las caderas de Peter deteniendo la acción suspirando.

\- Por mucho que me gustaría...- Rodó dejando a Peter debajo de su cuerpo, el pequeño rodeo el cuello de su mayor y lo besó.- Ambos tenemos cosas que hacer...- Peter bajo sus labios al cuello de Tony chupando de a poco.- A la mierda.

Así fue como Peter ganó la batalla esa mañana y como Tony llegó tarde a su junta en el complejo.

**[Escuela Midtown. Descanso intermedio.]**

La clase de literatura aburría a la mayoría pero a Peter no, le gustaba mucho esa materia, todo sobre ella, en especial los poemas, novelas románticas y de misterio. Su amiga Michelle lo miraba algo divertida, Peter sonrió una fingida inocencia. Ella rodó los ojos riendo un poco, para cuando la clase se acabo se escucharon susurros en toda la clase, luego un gritó hizo que Peter volteará algo molesto.

\- Hey, Parker.- Era Liz.- ¿Te fue bien anoche? ¿Tan rápido andas de zorra? Te creía diferente.

\- Oh bueno Liz, me fue excelente anoche como podrás adivinar por mis marcas.- El chico alzó sus hombros divertido.- Andar de zorra no es mi estilo ese te va mejor a ti, solo que ya le pertenezco a alguien, soy diferente a ti claramente por muchos niveles.

\- ¿Pertenecer a alguien? ¿Qué eres...un perro? - La chica frunció el ceño y Peter carcajeó.

\- ¿Celosa de que alguien se preocupe por mí cuando nadie lo hace por ti? Le pertenezco, no soy un animal, ni un objeto pero cariño es algo de el corazón algo que por lo que veo no tienes.

Liz salió antes de que Peter pudiera seguir hablando, el chico volteo su mirada a Michelle. Ella le sonreía.

\- Esas marcas se ven genial.- Rieron.- Ojalá Pepper se atreviera a hacérmelas.

\- Oh Michelle, persuadela, hazle saber quien tiene el encanto aquí. Ya sabes, unas caricias, actúa encantadora, coquetea con tu mujer.

\- Supongo que puedo intentarlo.

Se sonrieron cuando el profesor de Matemática llego.

**[Cubículo del prefecto. Descanso largo.]**

\- Y bien, ¿Sabes que este tipo de conducta es inapropiada, no? - El prefecto se encontraba en su asiento y Peter frente a él en otra silla tras el escritorio.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? 

 _¿Será por mis ropa? ¿Habré hecho algo mal? ¿Se ha enterado de como bañe a Liz en batido de fresa?_ Pensó Peter.

\- Esas marcas, Parker. ¿Qué más? No puedes venir con esas marcas a la escuela, estás dejando ver mal a la institución.- Peter apretó sus labios.- Tendré que hablar con su tutor.

\- ¡N-no! Por favor haré lo que sea pero no lo llamé.

Peter sabe que la junta en la que Tony esta es muy importante e interrumpirlo hará que se moleste con él. Pero la mirada que el prefecto le tiraba le daba escalofríos erróneos, el chico con cuidado sacó su celular propio, Tony se lo regalo esta mañana, dio a grabar y lo guardo de nuevo.

\- Sabes... si ya estas de zorra podemos arreglarnos, no quieres que tu tutor sepa y yo estoy muy solo, niña.- Peter negó.- Solo tienes que abrirte de piernas para mi y listo, eres muy bonita a decir verdad.

\- Soy un chico, Señor Evans.- El mayor lo miro de arriba a abajo.

\- No me importa, con ese culo no me importa.- Peter indignado se puso de pie, le dio una bofetada.

\- Más le vale que me deje en paz, no puedo creer lo que escucho. Es completamente asqueroso.

Sale de la habitación y Evans maldice.

**[Base Avengers. Junta. Medio día.]**

Tony estaba en una silla en el centro de la disputa de Rogers y Fury, a decir verdad le importaba una mierda ya todo el problema de los acuerdos cuando tenía a un castaño quien de seguro esta en la escuela siendo bombardeado de preguntas por las marcas en su cuello, hombros y piernas, más por que el chico acostumbra usar falda o short.

\- ¡Stark! ¡Pon atención! - Fury dio represalía y Tony rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí, Nick? Yo ya firme esa mierda, tengo de quien preocuparme en estos mome...- El tono de llamada sonó desde sus pantalones, sacó el móvil y contestó.- ¿Hola?

\- ¡¿Es en serio?! - Estalló Steve.

_\- Disculpe la molestia Señor Stark, pero necesito hablar sobre el comportamiento de Peter en la escuela._

\- Claro, ya mismo voy para allá.- Colgó, miro a la bola de neandertales que intentó decirle lo contrario.- Lo siento, ya saben, soy un tutor responsable y esas tonterías, hasta luego perdedores.

Tony se anudo mejor la corbata, ¿Qué habrá pasado con Peter? Suele ser muy buen niño.

**[Escuela Midtown. Dirección. Final de clases.]**

\- ¿Qué el que? - Peter no suele ser agresivo para nada.

\- Abofeteo al prefecto de piso, se presenta en la escuela con marcas de mordidas y chupetones en la institución, hemos sido bastante flexibles con su forma de vida pero esto es algo que deja mal a la institución.- Tony suspiro negando.

\- Debe haber una razón, señorita Geart.- Dijo Tony en un tono "calmado."- Peter es bastante pacifista, no golpearía a alguien de esa forma sin razón.

\- A menos de que el prefecto que tiene más de treinta años trabajando con nosotros mienta, Peter no puede quedarse sin un castigo en la detención.- Habló claro la directora. Un golpe en la puerta sonó.- Adelante.

\- Ah... S-señorita Geart yo...- Peter se puso blanco al ver a Tony sentado frente a su directora.- ¿Papi? - El chico cerró la puerta detrás de si.- ¿Qué pasa aquí? 

\- ¿Es cierto que golpeaste a tu Prefecto? - Tony con voz dura hablo.

\- Si.- Peter contestó.- Pero fue por que me ataco.- Tony se puso de pie y camino hacia a él, empezó a inspeccionar su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué te hizo el bastardo? ¿Te daño? ¿Te tocó? - Peter negó a todo. Sacó su celular, dio Play al audio que grabó.

 _"Sabes... si ya estas de zorra podemos arreglarnos, no quieres que tu tutor sepa y yo estoy muy solo, niña.  Solo tienes que abrirte de piernas para mi y listo, eres muy bonita a decir verdad."_ A Tony se le vio la cara roja de coraje, hasta en la escuela el chico peligraba de los malditos violadores, Peter abrazó al millonario para calmarlo un poco y este suspiro como respuesta.  _"No me importa, con ese culo no me importa."_ Tony lo atrajo a sus brazos frunciendo el ceño. Un sonido estridente de la menuda bofetada que le puso al prefecto resonó en la grabación.

\- Me disculpo totalmente por la acusación falsa, Peter.- La mujer chilló.- Te prometo que lo demandaré contra el consejo. Pero por otro lado, deberías tranquilizarte cuando tienes intimidad, las marcas de ese tipo no pueden dejarse ver en esta institución.

\- Si, lamento eso. No sabía que era contra las reglas.- Suspiro triste escondiéndose en el pecho de él mayor.

\- Tenemos que hablar sobre tu ropa, Peter.- El chico la miro alarmado.- Ya no puedes traer ese tipo de ropa, es una regla esencial que se aplicó en este periodo.- Este negó.

\- Por favor, no me quite esto. Es lo que soy, directora.

\- Lamento esto, Peter. No esta en mi, el consejo lo pidió, ellos hacen las reglas.- La mujer lo miraba con Pena.

Peter empezó a llorar en la camisa de su hombre, Tony lo abrazó con cariño, era la única escuela que le revalidaron las materias en toda la zona para poder entrar y el castaño no se puede dar el lujo de cambiarse a otra escuela preparatoria. Ambos se fueron de la sala de la directora. Peter triste pegado a la ventana mientras el semáforo esta en rojo, Tony lo tomó de la mano y le dio un beso a sus dedos.

\- Peter.- El le contestó con un sonido parecido a un "MMhh..."- Tu eres más que vestidos, ropa linda, maquillaje, eres más que tu apariencia, eres más que solo eso, eres mi bebé.

Peter lloró y besó los labios del filántropo con amor. La luz cambio a verde pero ambos están sumidos en su propio amor.


	19. Anillo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- No tendremos sexo, ¿Verdad? - Habló rendido el castaño.
> 
> \- No, no tendremos sexo.- Se ríe Tony, Peter refunfuña.- Pero te tengo un regalo cariño.
> 
> En eso Peter se levanta brincando en la cama.
> 
> \- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? - Chillo de emoción.

La semana paso con rapidez, la suspensión que le fue dada por el incidente que no tuvo la culpa de que pasara termino y Peter debe ir a la secundaria Midtown de nuevo, Tony estaba muy preocupado pues Peter había guardado todo vestido, maquillaje, collares o pulseras en cajas para mandarlas al almacén y remplazo todo eso por la ropa convencional y que se le permitirá en la escuela utilizar, puede que no sea nada pero que priven a Peter de esa forma a decidir como ser o que utilizar posiblemente lo quebró de otra forma.

\- Papi...

Peter estaba en la inmensa cama recostado con la camisa blanca de botones del más viejo de ambos esperando a que este entrará a la cama, aspira el aroma a almizcle, café y Whisky de la prenda con tal fuerza que se sentía embriagado.

\- ¿Que pasa, bebé? 

El millonario salía de la puerta del baño con un toalla en la cintura y otra restregándosela en su cabello propio, Peter admiro la escena encantado, desde que en la escuela le prohibieron usar ropa femenina el muchacho no paraba de analizar las cosas, lo que el mayor le dijo esa noche en el auto camino a casa era cierto, aun sin todo ese maquillaje o ropa seguía siendo Peter Parker, aunque algo más despertó en él, cierta alma de la travesura nació desde hace unos días atrás cuando el chico tuvo una visita de Sebastian dando así un consejo a Peter " _No importa si te quitan el maquillaje, la ropa bonita o los hermosos tacones, nunca dejes de creer que eres mejor que cualquiera aún si eso significa pisotear a quienes te lo nieguen._ " Si tenía que pisotear a quien crea que es mejor que él no será tan difícil con la posición social en la que se encuentra con Tony, el mayor siempre ha sido el mejor con él, siempre lo ha respetado y si alguien llega a insultarle sabe que Iron Man lo defenderá.

\- Quiero jugar.

Tony se retira ambas toallas, va a su armario, escoge unos bóxer azules, camisa negra de manga corta y unos pantalones ajustados como acostumbra vestirse en casa. Se sienta a un lado del pequeño cuerpo de su amado, le besa el cachete con ternura luego de acariciar el otro con su mano.

\- Vamos al salón de videojuegos entonces.

Peter negó repetidas veces, jaló al mayor por la cintura acercándose  a él de manera que se recostará a su lado. Tony le sonrió, le rodeo el cuello al chico con sus brazos y sus manos le acarician el cabello con cariño; Peter abraza su cintura con necesidad y su rostro queda en el pecho del mayor, ambos entrelazan sus piernas quedándose por un momento así.

\- No tendremos sexo, ¿Verdad? - Habló rendido el castaño.

\- No, no tendremos sexo.- Se ríe Tony, Peter refunfuña.- Pero te tengo un regalo cariño.

En eso Peter se levanta brincando en la cama.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? - Chillo de emoción.

Peter a pesar de tener ya diecisiete años de edad siempre mostraba ese lado infantil y blando con Tony pues es la única persona con la cual se siente completamente a gusto siempre demostraba cariño y amor a sus ojos y eso era suficiente para Peter porque así, sabe que Tony daría casa peso de su fortuna por hacerlo feliz, por defenderlo y eso le hizo saber que no se equivoco en enamorarse del mayor como un estúpido. 

Tony sonrió con fascinación ante su pequeño, se dio media vuelta en la cama abriendo su cajón y saco una caja pequeña en forma de cubito envuelto con un listón rojo, se volteo a ver al menor y se lo dio en manos. Peter estaba emocionado pues los regalos del millonario siempre eran los mejores no importaba mucho la extravagancia de estos sino el detalle de buscarlo personalmente para él, abrió el lazo y abrió con lentitud la caja, se encontró con una caja de terciopelo dentro, la impaciencia de Peter estaba débil así que sacó la cajita y la abrió con rapidez esta vez sin percatarse de lo importante dentro de ella, un sonrojo recorrió el rostro del castaño más joven, luego unas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos.

\- Peter Benjamín Parker, ¿Te convertirías en mi esposo? 

Peter tenía los labios temblorosos, no podía para aquellas lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos y sonrió con felicidad, se lanzó a los brazos de el genio y lo beso con todas sus fuerzas, lo beso como en esas últimas noches de pasión que desbordaban cariño, amor, unión, enamoramiento.

\- Claro que acepto, te amo.

Tony tomó el par de anillos, le puso uno en la mano a Peter y se puso uno él, definitivamente esto iba a ir bien, no importa como vaya a resultar, mientras estén juntos nada cambiará.

 

 


End file.
